The Demon Shinobi of Konoha
by Thelow
Summary: After the attack of the Kyuubi it was revealed to the council who Naruto's father truly was. 12 years later Konoha is thriving with many strong ninja, one known as the Demon Shinobi is about to get his own Genin squad. Full Summary inside. NaruHina
1. The Demon Shinobi of Konoha

The Demon Shinobi of Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** After the attack of the Kyuubi it was revealed who the father of the container was to the clan council to save the child's life. Now 13 years later Konoha is prospering with many strong shinobi. One of the strongest and most feared of all the Konoha ninja is about to get his own genin team to test. How will the students fair with the legendary Demon Shinobi of Konoha.

**Rating: T** for now. In the future might be raised if I feel the language, gore, and who knows what else becomes obsesive.

**Pairings:** NaruHina will be main down the line. Others may be in the story, but they won't be as focused on.

**Out of Character:** Naruto will be smarter and stronger, but as for how he actually acts, that will turn out more later in the story. The rest of the characters will be pretty much in character before they were heavily influenced by Naruto.And I am still debating on an OC since obviously we will be short one team member.

**Length:** Likely very long. Since it will be starting out at the end of the academy days with flash backs. I just want to give everyone a feel on Naruto.

**How often will I update?:** My main focus at the moment is on my two stories Guardian and Kitsune Memories, once they both are done I will begin to really focus on this story and the other new one I am starting at the moment. I want to get the prologue out and see the reactions people have to the story. Chapters will also likely be longer than those I have in Guardian or Kitsune Memories.

Jeez didn't really expect to write all that…

0o0o0o0o0

Prologue: The Demon Shinobi of Konoha

_Tap tap tap tap_

That continuous tapping…

_Tap tap tap tap_

Did he really need just doing that?

_Tap tap tap tap_

Can't he just sit fucking still?

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Shut the hell up with the damn tapping! It's driving me crazy."

The man, his employer, looked back at him in shock.

"S-sorry…I am just a little…nervous"

Of course he was nervous. He had every reason in the world to nervous. That still didn't mean that he could drive him crazy by tapping his fingers on his desk.

The man he was guarding was known as Shinta. That's all his employer cared to tell him, and personally he didn't care anyway. Shinta was a short balding little businessman. The one thing true about any businessman today was that they are corrupt, power hungry little mongrels. And while he hated working for them, they pay well.

Money is what was most important to Shinta, money and his own life. His life was better if he had more money, thus getting money any way he could made his life better. Whether it was from cheating people, threatening them, or just plain stealing he didn't care.

He had come to find that money was a great way to help live your life and save it at the same time. If it wasn't for money he wouldn't be able to afford his small personal army, he wouldn't be able live in his well secured home, and he wouldn't be able to hire B rank missing nin to be his personal guard.

And that's why he was here. His name was Kusagi Kiro, an A rank missing nin from the Cloud. Him and his brother Shuro had run away from Cloud 3 years ago when they stole the current Raikage's personal jutsu scroll. With it they both became two of the best lightning jutsu users in the world. They started as low C rank in the bingo books of the hidden villages, but quickly worked their way up to B rank through the jobs they took and ninja they killed.

They were originally hired to kill Shinta by a man named Gatou. Apparently Gatou was in the same sort of business as Shinta, but was operating in wave country at the moment. Eventually planning to expand his operations into the fire country, Gatou needed to get rid of Shinta. A gang war was the last thing either of the two really needed. The result of that would be messy and attract too much attention from the ninja in Konoha. So instead Gatou offered him a good amount of money to just assassinate Shinta.

Would have worked too, had Shinta not offered more money to be his body guards. The offer was generous enough for them to shred their contract with Gatou and become Shinta's new top rank body guards. Besides he didn't really like the competition with Gatou's organization for jobs. He had another two A rank nins on his side that he tended to favor.

So now this is where he was, guarding this fidgety little man while his brother was off to check on the normal guards. He had to admit that he was impressed by the guards though. It had been no easy task for him and his brother to first sneak in, and now with them helping it had become even better. Today was different however, security was tighter today since they had some news he didn't want to hear.

Apparently after the assassination attempt Gatou decided the best way to deal with Shinta would be to send another shinobi after them, but this time it wouldn't be some missing nin. He had managed to find some info on Shinta's dealings and sent the info anonymously to Konoha. So now a team from Konoha was likely to come if the info was bad enough. Luckily for Shinta they had a spy in Gatou corps that had managed to get this info to him, or they would have been completely unprepared for what ever was coming.

The only thing unsettling to him was why Shinta was so worried. Kiro knew that Shinta's dealings weren't legal, but still it couldn't be bad enough that he was so nervous one would think that the Hokage was going to come personally. The most likely thing coming for him would maybe be a small team of likely 3 Chunnin, at most a decent Jounin. So what was there to worry about? They could easily handle a few Chunnin, and if a Jounin _did_ come, then he could likely fight him one on one with moderate difficulty. Then if things got bad his brother could step in.

"Really Shinta, you don't need to be so nervous." The small man jumped a little in his seat. '_He was no where near this nervous when we came after him'_. Kiro thought. "I wouldn't worry so much. Even _if_ what you spy told us is true, then the most likely thing they would send at you is a few Chunnin or _maybe_ a Jounin depending on what kind of info they got. So don't worry me and Shuro can easily handle some Jounin or a few Chunnin."

To his surprise Shinta didn't calm down at all. If anything the man got even more nervous when he spoke about it depending on what kind of information Konoha got their hands on. '_What could Konoha of learned to make him this nervous?'_ He was about to question it further until his brother opened the door and proceeded to talk in the office.

His brother walked in with a bored look on his face, as if wondering why they ever took such a simple job. His brother was much more vicious than himself and would of have likely killed Shinta for the joy of it, had Kiro not figured it a way of some easy income. Shuro just walked over to the couch lazily and sat down while propping his legs up on a small coffee table in front of him.

"So how do things look outside Shuro?" Kiro asked just for the sake of boredom. Just by seeing how Shuro was acting Kiro could easily tell nothing was going on outside.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Shuro let out a long sigh as he leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. "Jeez I mean, I was hoping we could finally get some action. I am starting to get really bored of this job bro."

"I know what you mean." It was true after all. This job really was starting to get boring. He had been working for Shinta for a few months now and the closest thing he had come to a fight was threatening some of Shinta's clients into paying. While it was fun to intimidate some weaker people, it still gets boring after while.

"Do we even really know if Konoha is sending anybody? Or could this be some joke Gatou is pulling on us to make us look afraid."

Kiro just shrugged his shoulders in response. He guessed it could be possible that the info was all false, but that didn't mean his employer was willing to risk his life by believing it wasn't. So he would still be stuck here with his brother.

"E-even still, we should be prepared to escape."

Kiro looked over at Shinta a little annoyed. Did he doubt their abilities or something? Or did he just expect something a little too tough for them to be able to handle, if that was true, then the info must have been incredibly bad, which he highly doubted. Still it left him wondering.

"Shinta…just what did Konoha…" Kiro was interrupted by the buzzing of the speaker phone on Shinta's desk. Kiro just looked at it annoyed, while Shinta nearly fell out of his seat when it went off.

"Yes?" Shinta answered

"Shinta sir, this is Hiroshi at the front gate." The voice sounded a little panicky at whatever the reason he was calling for. Kiro and Shuro listened in carefully to the call, incase something important was going on.

"What's wrong?"

"Well sir…ah there is some guy walking towards the compound."

"…so?"

"Well from what I can tell from a distance. He is a Konoha nin."

Looking over at his brother he watched as a big grin over took Shuro's bored face. Same could be said about Kira himself, he had been waiting for a fight, and it looked like they sent some poor Jounin to take care of the job. Now they would get some fun.

"DON'T LET HIM INTO THE COMPOUD! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Shinta roared over the intercom. He was sweating nervously now in fear of what might be coming.

"Y-yes sir!" With the guard cut off the line.

"Hah! Finally some action. Come on bro; let's see if we can figure out who it is from the window." Shuro leapt off of his seat on the sofa and bound towards the window. Kiro shook his head softly at his brother's antics. He was a hell of a fighter and very intimidating, but he could get as giddy as a school child when anticipation of anything.

Walking over to the window of the two story building he looked out towards the front gate. There were about 5 guards stationed there at the moment, each with various weapons and fighting techniques. As a ninja they wouldn't be rated above Genin, but there were talented plain fighters none the less. Looking down the road some to where the man the guard was talking about, however, he felt his jaw drop and eyes widen.

"It can't be…there's no way they would send him…"

He had grey spiky hair off to one side, his forehead protector covering his left eye, and a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He was wearing the traditional clothing of a Konoha Jounin, a green combat vest, dark blue pants and long sleeve shirt, along with plated black gloves. That and he was reading a little orange book. All the signs were there.

"Copy ninja Kakashi…"

"Who is that bro?" Shuro asked. While he may have been a skilled fighter, and a bloodthirsty one at that, he had never liked to research into other ninja's. In truth it still surprised Kiro that his brother didn't know who Kakashi was. He would think that his brother would want to know the names of strong opponents for him to fight.

"That's Hatake Kakashi, also known as the famous copy ninja Kakashi. He is a high A ranked Jounin from Konoha. It's said that he has copied over a thousand different jutsu's from the opponents he has fought. So he can use any jutsu for a situation. His forehead protector is covering the famous Sharingan eye." He stated in a mixed sense of awe and fear.

'_Why the fuck would they send Hatake Kakashi?' _Kiro watched as Kakashi easily knocked out every guard that was running at him as he passed through the gate, not once taking his eyes off the book he was reading. The mission looked as if it was child's play to him. '_We gotta get outta here!'_

"Shinta get up! Were leaving!" Kiro announced. Before he could barely make a step towards the door his brother was in front of him with a furious look in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean were leaving?" Shuro yelled in outrage. To his surprise the response he got was a fist to jaw from his older brother.

"That as the famous copy nin out there! He is too much of a match for us. We are leaving while we can." Kiro stated hastily as he pulled his shocked brother up from the floor. Shinta was standing right behind Kiro as he started to make his way to the door. Opening it he was shocked to see what was outside.

Outside in the long hallway that led towards Shinta's office were dozens of guards unconscious. Every single one was completely disabled and either against the ground or wall completely knocked out. This shocked the group because they never even heard the commotion of fighting while they were only in the next room.

Kiro barely managed to dodge the kunai that came flying towards his face. At the last second he moved his head to the side and it grazed along his temple until it flew past him into the room slamming in the opposite wall. At the end of the hall was an Anbu in a black cloak. Kiro just barely caught a glimpse of the mask when he slammed the door and pressed his back to it breathing heavily.

"Oh shit…" There was no denying it. They were pretty much fucked. His brother was to the side after dodging the kunai.

"What the fuck?!" Shuro yelled out in surprise looking at the kunai imbedded in the wall by Shinta's desk. Turning around he looked at the blood running down his brothers face.

Kiro had only caught a glimpse of the mask the Anbu wearing, but it was enough for him. He was wearing the Kitsune mask; only one person wore that mask. "It's the demon of Konoha."

Shuro looked at his brother in shock. "What?! Why would Konoha send him?"

"W-who?"

Turning and looking down he noticed the confused expression on Shinta's face. Of course the little man had never heard of the demon, his name wasn't well known outside of ninja. Looking down at the small man Kiro realized that he should at least know of the person coming for him.

"According to rumor two years ago, on the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi by the Yondaime of Konoha, a brand new Anbu was introduced to the ranks of Konoha. He was taken in well with the ninja there, but the villagers were a different case because he wore the mask of the Kitsune."

Kiro was reciting word for word what he knew about the man. A lot of info started spreading about him about a year and half ago after the demon took out some A rank missing nin. The underground went completely ballistic about the unknown shinobi and price was quickly put on his head. They told each other what little info they got on him from Konoha.

"He completed all of his missions efficiently and was known to have incredible power. He quickly became feared and respected in Konoha and earned his nickname from other countries shinobi as "The Demon of Konoha" because of the circumstances around his mask."

By the time he was finished Shinta looked ready to wet himself even though there was much he hadn't told him. The demon had always succeeded in his missions and if he was here then it meant only one thing. He was here to likely kill Shinta.

"Well it seems you know a lot about me."

Kuri's gaze snapped over to the desk that Shinta occupied a few minutes ago. Sitting in the chair was the demon and the kunai in the wall was gone. '_Shit' _ He was wearing the standard body armor of the Konoha Anbu along with the cloak. His legs were propped up on top of the desk as he stretched back in the chair with one hand behind his head and the other holding a small book in front of his face.

"Kiro and Shuro Kusagi. Two B-rank Missing nin. Wanted for theft of the Raikage's personal jutsu scrolls, murder of a number of civilians, along with the murder of a number of shinobi. Both are well known for lightning jutsu's they stole from the Raikage, but chakra capacity and taijutsu are supposed to be mediocre." Finishing the page he decided it would be a good time to close his bingo book and place it back in his pocket. "Hmm though looking at you I would say maybe mid to high C rank at best."

"What are you here for?" Shuro exploded.

Kiro almost smacked his brother on the backside of his head for asking such a stupid question. The demon only chuckled a little bit in response and cocked his head to the side as if asking if he was serious.

"What could Shinta possibly have done to make Konoha pissed off enough to send you and the copy nin!"

"Oh we volunteered for this mission. No pay."

"What? Why would do something like that?"

"You're little employer there made a deal with someone that caused us a great deal of pain."

Kiro's looked on in confusion. Who could Shinta have made a deal with to make them work without pay for revenge? This wasn't the kind of situation he wanted to end up in when he joined Shinta. His only chance was to somehow escape.

"Who?"

"Orochimaru…" He spoke with venom.

Kiro's eyes widened in shock along with his brothers at the utterance of the name. The legendary traitor of the leaf, Orochimaru, was the one they wanted. When the hell did Shinta make a deal with him? How could Shinta not tell him about meeting with the Snake Sannin? Of course Konoha would send them if Orochimaru was involved somehow.

"Ah it looks like you two didn't know. Oh well I still have a mission to complete so get out of the way before I force you."

Kiro knew his brother well and knew what was going to happen now. Shuro was trained to always focus on the mission, in this case protection Shinta. But worse than that was Shuro was easy to anger and hated being told what to do. Before Kiro could get him to stop Shuro leapt into action like the good mercenary he was.

Immediately he reached into his pouch and hurled three kunai at the Anbu who tried to stand up quickly. To Kiro's surprise he watched at the three kunai pierced straight into the chest of the demon and he slumped back into the chair. Kiro swallowed the lump in his throat nervously as he walked to check the body in disbelief.

"Let's get out of here!"

Kiro turned around to see his brother already in front of the door ready to escape with Shinta. Kiro was about to move also when he heard a small poof behind him. Turning around quickly he noticed smoke where the body should have been. '_A bunshin that whole time?'_

Kiro spun around quickly to look at his brother, standing in front of the door, who was wearing an equal expression of shock.

_Knock Knock_

Kiro watched in horror as his brother turned around to face the door. When Shuro turned around there was instantly a blade coming through the door. Before he could react the sword had pierced straight through Shuro's throat. Tears welled up in his eyes as Kiro watched his brother pull away from the blade and start to choke on his own blood. Kiro got a final look in his brothers frightened eyes before Shuro fell to the ground. His brother was dead.

The door was kicked open and the Anbu walked in calmly stepping over Shuro and facing Kiro. He looked at the corpse on the ground and then back at Kiro before he spoke.

"I didn't want to kill you two; I could have brought you in peacefully if he didn't attack. Normally I would give you the option to come peacefully, but I have a feeling that you would rather stay and seek revenge for your brother."

Kiro knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't at least try something against the killer of his brother. So solemnly he nodded his head in agreement to the demon's statement. Immediately Kiro started making seals the second after he nodded.

Lightning stated to gather in his palms as he slowly spread his arms out causing the current of electricity to stretch. The Anbu watched curiously as the lightning continued to build up and glow between his palms. After his arms finished spreading out he slowly brought them back in, straining against the power to condense the lightning till the light was almost blinding. Finally he couldn't hold it any longer and the lightning flew out horizontally like a slash in the air.

"Lightning Lash"

Kiro stared in wonder as he watched the Anbu pulled his hand out of the cloak. In his palm rested a swirling blue orb of chakra. He quickly slammed the orb of chakra into in to the lash of lightning in the air.

"Rasengan!"

The two attacks struggled for only a second before the lightning broke in half and flew by him harmlessly. Kiro just looked on in shock that one of his best attacks was just beaten. Still the name of the attack nagged the back of his mind.

"H-how?"

"While you may have been using your lightning element in that last attack, the Rasengan is a technique that uses pure chakra in its attack. Thus you're element gains no advantage or disadvantage against my attack and it becomes a pure battle of strength. In this case I have more…" He disappeared in a blur of movement.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry." Kiro heard spoken to the side of him before he felt the blade pierce through his throat.

Shinta stood in shock at watching how quickly his two best men had been dispatched. He watched as the Anbu quickly wiped the blood clean from his blade and re sheathed it before turning to Shinta himself.

"You."

Shinta turned around quickly to make a break for it. When he turned around he saw a man with a mask covering half of his face standing in front of him, his eye curved happily. He gave a slight wave to Shinta.

"Yo!"

Shinta fainted from the shock and nearly had a heart attack.

Kakashi just scratched the back of his head while looking at the little man. The Anbu just chuckled at the antics of the Jounin as he took a scroll out of the pack that belonged to the missing nin. After words he walked over to where Kakashi was sitting on top of Shinta while reading.

"You were late."

"Ah gomen. I was just"

"Save it for someone else." Kakashi sweat dropped a little.

"So…do you think he will know anything?"

Kakashi looked up with a serious expression in his eye at the question. "Not likely, Orochimaru is too clever. But if he does know something we will be the first to find out."

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Come on lets get him out of here, he's got a date with Ibiki." The Anbu shuddered a little bit at what poor Shinta would be going through. Without another word Kakashi grabbed Shinta and threw him over his shoulder before they jumped out the window.

The demon just took one last look at the two bodies on the floor before jumping out of the window along side of Kakashi. Kakashi was waiting for him at the front gate entrance. Around him were a number of unconscious bodies on the ground from when he first came in.

"You ready?"

A single nod was all the response was all Kakashi got before they took off for Konoha at a speed most could barely see. Kakashi observed the one next to him carefully. The normally very cheerful boy was being a little to quiet and thoughtful. '_Something must be bothering him._'

"Ne, Kakashi-sempai?"

Kakashi arched his eyebrow at the honorific of respect given. Normally he would just call him some kind of pervert to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"Do you think the old man will let me get a team this time around?"

'_Ahh is it that time already?'_

"Hmm this would be the age group that you would of graduated with right?"

"Hai"

"Well I sort of doubt he would want you to teach people you're own age…" The Anbu's head dropped some knowing Kakashi was likely right. Kakashi smirked a little bit before continuing. "But most of the clan heads children are graduating in this group; some of them might want you to teach."

He might have been wearing a mask, but Kakashi could visibly see the changes in posture the Anbu had. His spirits were picked up some by the comment. Kakashi knew how much he wanted to be a Jounin sensei to follow the foot steps of his father.

"Thanks Kakashi-sempai"

"_You will do him proud Naruto."_

0o0o0o0o0

-Konoha Hokage Tower-

'_Ah finally.'_

Sarutobi turned around slowly in his chair to face towards the window. It was late in the evening in Konoha, but the streets still looked busy with life. Sarutobi looked on happily as he smoked from his pipe, his paperwork for the day finally finished.

Things were going well in the village of the leaves. The people were at peace and the village was in a state of prosperity. The villagers themselves were making good money for the village economy, through both trade and agriculture. Missions were plentiful and profitable. Still though, he couldn't help but believe that the village would be doing better if the man he had chosen as his successor were still alive.

'_Arashi…'_

No matter how many times he would tell himself that every day it still didn't make him feel any better about what had happened. Arashi just wouldn't let Sarutobi make the sacrifice; it was his job as the Hokage of Konoha, not the job of the former Hokage. He used his own son, knowing that it would be impossible for him to ask anyone else in the village for theirs. He sacrificed his life, and basically the life for his son to lead a normal life, for the village to survive.

The night the Kyuubi attacked changed numerous opinions of how to hold in regard others. They also probably didn't realize just how much their decision had molded the future for Konoha.

-Flashback-

_Sarutobi was surprised, well maybe that wasn't the right word, shocked was more like it. Sarutobi had prepared himself mentally on his walk the council chamber, prepared to explain what had happened and how the boy was to be treated as a hero. What he received both severely cut both his respect and trust in a large number of people._

"_We should kill him while we have the chance."_

_That's right, the council elders were asking for the child's death. He couldn't tell them whose son he was. If they knew who he was then Sarutobi knew what would happen. They would try to take advantage of him, and bring him to their side. He could become a powerful ally to any one of the clans. He had to save the child…_

"_He is not the demon, just a child." Sarutobi argued. He sat in the center of the large half circle table. To his sides were all of the elders and even the clan elders were here for this meeting. Directly in front of the group on the ground sat a tiny basket where the new born in question was sleeping._

"_It can't be allowed to live after what it did."_

_Sarutobi was having difficulty with them. The elders that were non shinobi were very adamant about killing the child. He knew they feared what they didn't understand. His only hope seemed to be the few Shinobi elders not incredibly willing to kill the child. Many of them showed the same signs as the others, but some of them were keeping a cool head about the situation. One was puzzling him though._

_Hyuuga Hiashi was normally one of the most vocal of persons in the council, but now he was remaining completely silent. Sarutobi knew that the man had been suffering a great deal. Hiashi and Arashi were teammates, rivals, and best friends. The reason he was more puzzled though was Hiashi's thoughtful look at young Naruto. Not once had his eyes left the child's. He just kept staring as if waiting for something._

"_I still don't see why we have reason to be afraid."_

_Sarutobi smiled a little as he heard the response. Nara Shikaku was one of the most intelligent men he knew. The lazy Jounin and clan leader in question was currently leaning back in his chair with his arms behind the back of his head. He seemed almost bored with what was happening._

"_What do you mean Shikaku!"_

"_What I said…he's just a child, what harm can he do?"_

"_He is the demon. If we don't kill him while he's weak, we may never get another chance."_

"_You have yet to provide adequate proof, that he is indeed the demon."_

_Sarutobi looked at the new voice. Aburame Shibi was one of the quietest people he had ever met, but when he spoke it was important. His clan prided themselves on their use of logic to solve situations in question. They were the ones that would always think things out before behaving irrationally. Perhaps he would be able to persuade the growing number._

"_The seal is all the proof we need."_

"_That doesn't prove that he is indeed the demon."_

"_Still think of the risk"_

_There was a loud slap as a hand hit the table. Yamanka Inoichi was standing up now looking furious at all of the people in favor of killing the child. The clan head was young and brash, but that was exactly what was needed. "This is bullshit. There is no way Arashi would just seal the demon for us to kill an innocent child!"_

"_You would put such blind faith in him!?"_

"_I would trust Arashi with my life!"_

_The arguing just kept going. Neither side seemed to be making any lee way with the other group, but the group of normal elders was still larger than the group against killing him. It was looking like Sarutobi would have to tell them who the boy was and try to protect him himself._

_During this time Sarutobi decided to pass the time as Hiashi was, watching the child. How they could want to kill the boy, he couldn't understand. Just looking at him it was possible to tell he was innocent. Sarutobi just watched the child sleep restlessly, the act of the seal must have taken a lot out of him. Naruto opened his eyes for the first time for only a few seconds, not really seeing anything, before falling back asleep. Sarutobi smiled a little bit at the sight, but immediately panicked when he saw Hyuuga Hiashi had risen and walked over to the basket._

"_Hiashi what are you doing!" Sarutobi yelled out, worried for the child's sake. Could Hiashi possibly want revenge for his friend's life? To his relief Hiashi only stood in front of the baby._

"_I have seen all the proof I need…" Hiashi spoke. Some of the people on the side of killing the demon smirked. Hiashi would of course side against the demon that had taken the life of his friend; he would be the one to kill him._

"_Do it Hiashi!" "Kill it Hiashi!" "He is the reason Arashi is dead!"_

_Sarutobi was furious at the actions of the council. He would need to reveal who he was quickly before Hiashi killed his best friend's son. To his surprise though Hiashi turned around with an emotionless face to the council. Slowly he slipped into the famous Jyuuken stance of the Hyuuga clan, facing the council._

"_I will not allow you to harm his son."_

_The group gasped. 'He saw Naruto's eyes and pieced it together.' Sarutobi thought. Some members seemed to piece the puzzle together easily enough after what Hiashi said. It seemed that most of them believed that the Fourth would only use his own son. Some were still confused however._

"_What are you talking about Hiashi!"_

"_He is Arashi's son." 'And much more to the Hyuuga clan'_

"_W-what…h-how?"_

_Hiashi glared at the councilman. "Do you really think so little of Arashi that he would take just any child to put this burden on?" The councilman in question shrank a little in his chair and started to find the surface of the table very interesting._

_Sarutobi wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to thank Hiashi or strangle him for letting the fox out of the bag so to speak. Many of the other councilmen sat in a stunned silence around the circle. The shinobi understanding exactly the sacrifice made and the civilians trying to comprehend the situation._

"_I still don't see the issue. He should be killed even if he is Arashi's son."_

_Sarutobi didn't even bother to spare Fugaku Uchiha a glance. Personally he didn't like anything about the man, what was there to like behind all the arrogance he put up. The man was even colder and more arrogant than any Hyuuga he had ever met. The head of the Uchiha clan had shown through the discussions already that he was all for killing the child._

"_How can you say something like that? Do you really think Arashi would do this to kill his own son?" Inoichi retorted._

_Arguing continued back and forth while Sarutobi just sat with his fingers massaging his temple. He had a feeling an argument would break out between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans because of their past, but he had been pleasantly surprised when all Hiashi did was stand guard at young Naruto's crib in deep thought. The situation wasn't turning out at all how he had hoped. Some wounds just can't heal easily for those that have been hurt._

"_We should train him." Hiashi's stoic voice once again cut through._

"_What? Why?"_

"_If we were to train the boy to use the immense amount of power he contains, he could become very useful for our village."_

"_So you want to use your own best friends son as a tool." Fugaku's remarked snidely with a smirk at the Hyuuga._

"_I said no such thing. In fact I say we teach him to follow in his father's footsteps. One day to become our Hokage."_

"_And who would train him, you? How do we know that you don't want to just turn him into your own little pawn?"_

_Hiashi's face never changed at the comment, but Hiashi could see the anger in his eyes. Hiashi was withstanding insult after insult from the Uchiha in hopes of saving the young child's life. It wasn't an easy thing for any Hyuuga to take an insult laying down._

"_Then why not have him train with each of the clan heads?" Shikaku Nara spoke out. "I mean if you're so worried about him becoming a Hyuuga tool. Just have all of the clans train him in some way."_

"_How so?"_

"_I don't know. The Hyuuga could teach him chakra control and about his father. Akimichi could teach strength, Nara strategy…blah blah you get the deal…" Shikaku waved his hand in the air in an uncaring manner as he listed off different ways to train the boy._

_All of the ninja clans were agreeing with the proposal except for Fugaku, who absolutely refused to train him, and the most of the civilians were beginning to be swayed to their way. It didn't take much more debating before the decision was final that he would be taught by the clans. He would be a boy raised to be their Hokage._

"_Very well then. This is going to be a SS-class secret. No one is to know about this outside this room."_

_-_Flashback over-

Sarutobi sighed as he puffed on his pipe. That had been twelve years ago and Naruto had already surpassed everyone's expectations. He had become and Anbu by age ten under their tutelage and by twelve he had already had a reputation known across the world.

But he wasn't the tool most had expected him to become. In almost every way he was turning out just like his father. They had the same attitude about life, same hopes, same morals. Hiashi had done his best to teach him all about his father and it had worked in the end. He understood that the village needed him and that he was their best hope for the future.

And now he had just received his third request of the night from a clan head to have Naruto lead their child as a Jounin sensei. He knew Naruto wanted to desperately become one to follow in the footsteps of his father. However there could be innumerable complications with him teaching a group his own age. They might not respect him, they might not even want to listen to him at first.

Of course Naruto was strong enough to become one, but that didn't mean he was ready for it. Sensei's held a lot of responsibility for their teams. The sensei's judged when they would take risks and protected their students from risks to great to handle. And the possible pain of losing a student could tear apart a person with as big a heart as Naruto. Sarutobi let out another puff of his pipe as he lost himself in thought.

_Knock Knock_

"It's open."

In walked Hyuuga Hiashi with a small smile at seeing his old friend. Sarutobi stood up immediately and met Hiashi halfway with a firm hand shake before leading him to one of the chairs before his desk.

"So what brings you here Hiashi."

"Well Hokage-sama. I have a request if you wouldn't mind."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Well that's the beginning of this story. Sorry, but you might have to wait a while for the first chapter of this story. Till then I have a vote that will greatly influence the plot of this story. With Naruto not being a genin there will be a spot open among the rookie nine. I already have two people picked out for Naruto's team, so here the vote.

Should the third team member be a OC of my creation since there is no Naruto.

or

I use another one of the room nine and give the OC to a different team.

Till next time

_Next Chapter: Picking a team._


	2. Selecting The Team

The Demon Shinobi of Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

By: John Sutphin

Teams

The sound of two pairs of feet lightly patted the ground as they walked along the path through the forest. To most people it would seem a little strange to watch two shinobi walk down the road so calmly. But, if you happened to leave near an area under protection of a hidden village then it wasn't at all strange to see shinobi on their way to and from missions.

One was dressed in the standard clothing that one knew was standard of the Konoha's Jounin rank, the only stand out thing about him being his lopsided hair and the head band across his left eye. The strange thing was the small unconscious man draped over his shoulder left should and in his right hand a small orange book in front of his face.

Next to him walked a figure draped with a beige cloak that covered his entire body. His height was much shorter than the older man walking next him, only reaching up to his chest level. The only part of him showing was the red and white fox mask that shown clearly to anyone observing. His posture was bored as you could see his slumped shoulders and his feet dragging as he walked along.

"So when do I get to carry him?" The cloaked Anbu whined as he walked alongside the famous copy ninja.

"You don't. Remember what happened last time you carried a prisoner?" The cycloptic ninja replied back in a bored tone.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! The bastard bit me when he woke up." The Anbu yelled defensively at the Jounin.

"You put him in the hospital for two week before he was well enough to even see Ibiki." Kakashi drawled out as his one eye looked over at the Anbu besides him. "Plus Hokage-sama said you are not allowed."

"What!? When did he tell you that?" The Anbu yelled at the copy ninja. The copy ninja paid no mind to the complaining and just kept walking down the road however. "Are you listening to me?!"

"The gate is in sight." Was the only response that he was greeted with and immediately any thought of retort vanished immediately.

Kakashi sighed as he shifted the weight of the chubby little man on his shoulder to gain some more comfort and to observe his friend better. He could see the rigidness in his steps as he walked along side Kakashi and noticed the stiffness of his shoulders and back. "Relax Naruto. No reason to get so worked up about walking into the village."

"Say's the person not hated by nearly the entire population." Naruto quickly retorted. Though his posture did visibly relax somewhat. "I can barely get through the gates without receiving a hateful glare-"

He paused as they noticed a few merchants from the village exit the gate along the road. An older man sent a glare of hate directly at him. At the same time some of the others looked at him fearfully. When they had finally passed by Naruto threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"I can't even get _into_ the gates without receiving a glare!" Meanwhile Kakashi just looked a little sheepish as the two walked through the gates.

OoOoOoOoO

"I understand you're reasoning Hiashi, but that does not mean I agree with it." The elderly Hokage let out a long sigh as he reached into his desk for some more tobacco for his pipe. With careful precision he pulled out the proper amount for himself. "Not only that, but I am not sure he is ready to lead a team of Genin, much less a group his own age."

"You can't deny that he has the ability to lead a squad. He has already led a number of missions during his time with the Anbu." Hiashi countered quickly as he watch man across from him take the time to light his pipe.

"Anbu, Hiashi, he led Anbu." He took a moment to breath in a long drag from the pipe and release. "They are already well trained and know about the chain of command and obeying your superiors. These are children were talking about it, respect will not come so easily and it could cause trouble."

"If he is placed with a team that would cause conflict." Hiashi responded quickly. "You know that there are a number of students in this year's graduating class that would suit to a new Jounin sensei quite easily." Hiashi responded before taking a sip of the tea that Sarutobi's secretary had provided for him before the meeting. "My daughter for example."

Sarutobi arched an eyebrow slightly at the Hyuuga leader. "I have already had a number of requests from the other clan leaders on this same subject Hiashi. You wouldn't happen to have had a hand in that too would you?" A small smirk appeared on the corner of Hiashi's lips as he took another sip of the team in front of him.

"It would hardly be fair of me to place your daughter on a team led by him; when I have already received so many requests from other influential members of our village for his services." If Hiashi wanted to play dirty; then so would he. "I am not one for favoritism, even if it is for Naruto." Hiashi was silent for a few moments, telling Sarutobi that he had won a small victory there. It was only to be short lived however as he could tell Hiashi had formed another counter argument.

"Perhaps we can do something for him that hasn't been done in a while?" Hiashi knew he had his attention at the raised eyebrow from the Hokage. "Why don't we allow Naruto to pick his team? He could pick the team he would feel best to lead and it could even prove to be a useful training tool for when he will have to pick teams in the future when he takes over. If you disagree with any of his choices you could of course make your own changes."

"Hmm…it would be interesting to see how he arranges the teams." The Hokage had to admit as he scratched his chin. "And it would give me more time to catch up on all the paperwork I am behind on. But I am still not sure this is a good idea."

"Many of those that have helped me train Minato's son simply feel the same way Hokage-sama." His tea finished he placed the small cup on the desk in front of him as he poured himself some more. "Is it really so bad an idea to have him teach a team? Surely keeping him in the Anbu for a number of years will start to affect his mental state."

"If I had it my way Hiashi he would be living a normal life and in this graduating class." The Hokage said pointedly before his face relaxed and you could see how hard of a toll being Hokage was taking on the elderly man in front of him. Not for the first time both occupants in the room found themselves wishing that Minato was still here. "Fine. I'll agree to let him have a team of Genin, but if things don't go well then he will lose his team Hiashi."

Hiashi rose from his chair and bowed deeply. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I would like to give the news to him personally and explain to him his duties, if that is alright of course." At Sarutobi's nod Hiashi smiled slightly and turned around to leave.

"There will be a large number of rules he will have to obey Hiashi, such as his identity. Tell him to come by in the morning and I will have the files needed for him along with the restrictions he will be given." Hiashi once again turned around and nodded before his superior before walking to the door. He didn't make it half way before yelling could be heard outside.

"You can't go in there! Hokage-sama is in a meeting!"

Suddenly the doors in front of Hiashi flew apart as they were kicked open with force and there stood the subject of their very debate with a sheepish looking Kakashi standing right behind him holding a tiny little man over his shoulder.

"Mission accomplished Oji-san! When can-n-n….aw crap." Naruto's shoulders slumped as he saw Hiashi standing in the room staring at him. His head looked down towards the ground as he muttered out. "How many do I have to do…"

"Five katas for ignoring the secretary, five for interrupting a meeting, five for kicking in the door and another five for not showing the proper respect. All on top of your normal training of course." Hiashi couldn't help but smirk slightly as he saw Naruto groan. "You will come for training directly after you're debriefed."

"Hai Hiashi-sensei." Naruto muttered rather unenthusiastically as Hiashi walked past him and out the doors. Naruto sent a small glare at the chuckling Hokage before sitting in the chair across from him with a flop. Kakashi handed off the prisoner to the Anbu assigned at the door to take him to interrogation.

"So tell me about your mission Naruto-kun." Sarutobi spoke softly as he leaned back in his chair prepared to hear the likely short debriefing from the hyper young man.

OoOoOoOoO

"Man how was I supposed to know Hiashi-sensei would be there…" Naruto muttered as he walked out of the Hokage tower. Next to him Kakashi walked with his Icha Icha book in hand, simply nodding at Naruto's mumbling. "I mean it's gonna take me all night to finish those! I won't even have a chance to go and get any Ichiraku before they close up! It should be a crime to keep someone from Ichiraku!"

As the two reached the gate they immediately leapt up towards the nearest building and off towards the Hyuuga manor. "I don't believe that everyone holds the same philosophy towards ramen that you hold Naruto." Naruto only leapt onward and threw his arms up into the air. "Well they should!"

Kakashi chucked next to him as he stared to veer away. "Have fun training." Kakashi smiled as he leapt away. "Pay my respects for me at the memorial Kakashi-sempai!" Naruto shouted before they were too far apart and received a wave in response as Kakashi leapt off.

Naruto happy mood seemed to dissipate with Kakashi's departure and was instead replaced with a rather solemn mood as he made his way across the village. Different thoughts racing through his head as he neared the Hyuuga district. Would he maybe get a team this year? Or would he have to wait yet again? What kind of team would he get? All these different things running through his head as he landed softly in front of a tree at the edge of the Hyuuga district.

"Man has responsibility, not power" He spoke quickly and quietly with his palm on the center of the tree and his eyes closed. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and the feeling of being dipped in ice water run up his body before it vanished all at once and he opened his eyes.

"Man I hate that…" His eyes adjusted quickly to the little light the narrow tunnel ahead of him provided. Small lanterns lined the narrow path ahead of him, casting a soft orange glow down the generations old tunnel. Naruto had long ago mapped out that the path took him directly under the many different homes inside the Hyuuga district, even going as far as to pass directly under guard barracks, before it slowly started to incline as it neared the center of district.

As he reached the end of the incline he was greeted by a sliding shoji door with the soft glow of candles illuminating the paper in the framing. Carefully he opened the door and stepped inside; shutting the door behind him it seemed to disappear into the wall.

The inside of Hiashi's study never ceased at impressing Naruto with this traditional elegance. Elegant calligraphy and different pieces of art lined the walls, along with the artwork carved into the shoji doors themselves along the walls. The sitting table was stained a deep mahogany that Naruto could easily see his reflection on. Hiashi himself sat on one of the carefully designed pillows at his desk as he looked over several scrolls.

"How many times must I tell you not to enter this place with that mask on?" He looked up from his work and sternly stared at Naruto. "When you are here you are my student and my friend, I will not have you cover up who you are."

Naruto chuckled a little as he removed the mask covering his face. "If that's true then why am I not allowed to walk around the rest of the compound with it off?" Beneath the mask the tan face with three whisker marks on each cheek that Hiashi knew well. Bright blue eyes, the same eyes his father had possessed, stared back into his light lavender ones. His bright golden locks fell down covering his forehead, just another thing he had in common with his father.

The one thing Hiashi knew was different about the son of his former friend was the shape of his face though, Minato's had been more slender while Naruto's was slightly rounder, a trait Naruto took from his mother. Though Hiashi could imagine that Naruto's face would have been even rounder had he not implemented a strict diet after seeing Naruto's habit of eating ramen was far greater than even Minato's had been.

At first Naruto had been completely against the diet, until Hiashi had said two magic words. _Grow Taller_. Immediately after that Naruto had agreed to change his diet from ramen and other junk foods to a healthy balance. He was allowed to have one bowl of ramen a day during the week and two on the weekends to compensate for agreeing to change his diet however. A few months later and the changes were obviously taking effect as Naruto had grown at a faster rate of the past three months then he had before and his overall health had greatly improved. Hiashi had assumed he would be at least six inches shorter had the diet not changed.

"Because your identity and your training here is to be considered a secret, as such you are only allowed to have you mask off while in my study or my private dojo. But while you're in those places and in my presence alone, you will have that mask off."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked over to sit down in front of Hiashi. "Yeah yeah, I've heard you say that same thing a hundred times." He muttered out as he flopped down on one of the pillows at the table.

"I give the same answer to the same question. It is you that looks foolish when I have to repeat the same answer to the same question one hundred times." Hiashi said as he rolled up the scrolls in front of them and placed them to the side. "We have something important to talk about Naruto."

Naruto immediately raised his hands in defense. "Hey if this is about me kicking in the door-"

"I convinced Hokage-sama to allow you to get a genin team this year." The reaction was immediate as Naruto jaw nearly hit the ground in surprise and his eyes went as wide as saucers. "NO WAY! Really!? I get my own team to lead! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped about in celebration.

Hiashi was shaking his head slightly as he looked at Naruto. "What have I taught you about self control Naruto? You're lucky this room has seals on it prevent people from listening in on us or half the clan would be wondering who was inside of my study."

Naruto just collapsed into a sitting position in the middle of the floor. "I know. I know, but I was just so excited! Who do I get to teach!?"

"Well actually that is something we need to talk about." Hiashi motioned for Naruto to move closer to him and take his seat at the pillow again. "Hokage-sama is going to allow you to pick your own team."

Naruto's face took on a slightly puzzled but excited expression at the news. "But isn't that his job? I thought that was one of the duties he had to fulfill as Hokage? To balance out the team strengths."

"Normally yes, but I argued that this would be a good training exercise for you. After all you will need to pick the teams out fairly yourself once you become the Hokage in the future. In addition you will need to pick out a fair and balanced team that will be able to accept you as their sensei."

"So no stuck up Uchiha's?" Naruto questioned with a smirk. To that Hiashi grinned some and shook his head to say no. "Damn, I would have loved to mess with him. Though Kakashi-sempai will probably be assigned to teach him, seeing as he has a Sharingan."

"Uchiha Sasuke is also the current top student this year, if that persists then Kakashi will receive the student with the highest scores and the student with the lowest according to tradition." Hiashi noted. "Hokage-sama has all the information that you will need to start organizing the teams, he would like you to report to him first thing tomorrow morning to pick up everything you will need and to give you your rules regarding your team."

"Rules?" Naruto's head cocked to side in thought. "Like keeping them safe and teamwork and stuff? I know all of that."

"More likely it has to do with not revealing your identity until we know this is going to work out." Naruto was about to protest, but Hiashi quickly beat him to it by raising his hand. "We are still not sure that you are ready yet Naruto. Hokage-sama is only giving you this team under the condition that if you don't meet his satisfaction that he can give it to another sensei."

"But that's not fair! I have been leading Anbu teams for the past two years now! No one else has that kind of stipulation and pressure to deal with!" Naruto fumed, outrage clearly written across his face towards Hiashi's neutral one.

"No other sensei's are the same age as their students either; commonly it's at least three to five years above the age group depending on the person up for sensei. Even your father was in that range before he took on a team." It was a dirty tactic, but Hiashi knew mentioning Minato would be the best way to get through to Naruto. He knew it had worked when Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked off to the side with a sour look on his face.

"It's not like I don't understand it's unusual. I just want to do it." Naruto muttered out.

"And I believe you. It is your next step-"

"No it's not just that…" Naruto spoke quickly interrupting Hiashi. Embarrassed he ducked his head down some and wouldn't make eye contract. "I-I…I really just want the chance to interact with them too…to make friends with my students."

A soft look overcame Hiashi's face and he let out a sad sigh as he looked at the young man in front of him. The boy was so full of life and energy that he was only allowed to express through training and his time with clan heads. No friends his own age, just older people he knew in Anbu, and no play time for just him. He had been training to be the best since the day he was born, training to surpass the strength of those before him. He was eternally thankful that the lessons on his father had kept his spirit up and his heart still kind.

"You have lived a life I know your father would have hated Naruto." Naruto head shot up in shock and he looked wide eyed Hiashi. "I often wonder if he will ever forgive me for what I have done to you. He would have wanted you to grow up with him training you, watching you play in the park with our children, and celebrating with you after graduating from the academy in a few days. Instead I have robbed you of your child hood, instead making you into a weapon for Konoha."

Naruto had never seen so much emotion on Hiashi's face or so much pain in his voice. He smiled gently at Hiashi. "I know you did what you thought would save my life and I know my father would forgive you for just that reason."

The two just sat there for a moment lost in their own thoughts about how different things could have been. It wasn't for a few minutes until Naruto remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot." Naruto announced loudly with a smile as he reached into his pack and presented a scroll to Hiashi.

Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed at the scroll being handed over to him. "What is this?"

"It's the Raikage's person jutsu scroll!"

Hiashi nearly fumbled the object in his hands before gripping tightly with both hands as he looked at Naruto wide eyed. "How did you get your hands on this? And why give it to me?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile as he looked at Hiashi. "Well I sort of had to take care of these two brothers that were missing nin from cloud. Turns out they stole the Raikage's scroll and they just happened to be guarding the guy I was on the mission for."

"So why give it to me?" Hiashi asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well me and the old man thought that it would be too risky to keep it in the Hokage tower since if some spy managed to find it there and word got back to cloud it could cause one hell of a ruckus. So I thought that maybe you would be able to take care of it…that and with cloud and your brother and all I thought it might make you feel a little better…" Naruto trailed off somewhat at the end not exactly sure how to get what he was saying across to Hiashi.

Hiashi simply smirked slightly in understanding as he looked at the treasured scroll in his hands. "I understand Naruto. Thank you very much." As he said this he stood up and walked towards one of the calligraphy paintings on the wall. Naruto wasn't able to see what happened since Hiashi's back was too him, but next thing he knew there was a flash of light and when Hiashi turned around the scroll was gone.

"Now I think you should get to those kata; if you don't want to be too tired for your team building plans tomorrow." Hiashi had to smile at Naruto's groan as the young man walked into the dojo linked to his study.

OoOoOoOoO

She felt her body hit the wall of the building she had just been walking next to roughly as a few young boys ran through the streets, not caring if they bumped into someone. She felt several sting on her arm from where earlier training bruises along her body protested the rough treatment they had just suffered. For her part all Hinata did was look at the retreating forms down the street as she grasped her arm slightly through her jacket before continuing on her way towards the academy.

She was tired and sore all over her body. Ever since a few years ago when she had entered the academy the clan council had decided that her training regiment needed to be stepped up. Elder Hisao had been assigned as her teacher during these sessions at home. He had not been lenient with her at all, often times she walked away from her sparring sessions bruised, battered, and barely feeling as if she had learned anything at all.

'_Is this how the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi should act!'_

The elder's words always stayed with her longer than her bruises would. His training was harsh, but his demeaning words had always struck her harder than his blows. She told herself over and over that he was berating her to make her want to try harder and learn more, but lately she was starting to feel that she would never be able to get it.

The sudden ringing of a bell in front of her startled her out of her thoughts as she realized she had made it to the academy and one of the early bells had gone off. Hurriedly she made her way through the doors as other students rushed in with her. It didn't take her long to reach the class room and see that she was one of the first few to get into the class room.

"Good morning Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled and bowed quickly to the Chunin standing at the desk in front of the classroom. "Good morning Iruka-sensei."

Iruka grinned as he looked at the child in front of him and scratched the back of his head looking slightly sheepish. "How many times have I told you that I don't need you to bow to me like that? I'd hoped you would have grown out of doing that to me as we came to know each other over the years."

Hinata blushed slightly in embarrassment in front of the teacher. "G-gomen Iruka-sensei…"

"Now none of that Hinata." Iruka spoke as he placed his hand on the girls shoulder. "You do what you're comfortable with, ok?" At the girls nod the teacher smiled at her before lightly pushing her in the direction of the desks. "Now go find your seat before everyone piles in at the last moment."

She briskly climbed her way to the back row of the class room and sat down at her desk in the corner away from everyone. The only other students in the room being the quiet Aburame heir that sat further down the row from her and the brooding Uchiha a few rows down from her. It was only quiet for a few more minutes though as the final bell for classes rang and students began pouring into the class room and claiming their seats.

She mildly watched the small argument that broke out between two gears she had come to know as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanka about who got to sit next to their crush Sasuke. It might have looked more entertaining to her had she not seen the same act every morning for several years now. No, now it was just a normal thing to the class every morning that ended with neither of them sitting next to the boy.

"Now, as you all know, tomorrow will be the day you students take the exam to become Genin's. Since that is true we decided that today would be a good day to review a number of skills to help prepare you for tomorrow's examination. First we will start with a review of in class material and then after lunch we will do some practice outside." Iruka spoke out before starting a lecture on chakra.

Hinata felt the hair on her the back of her neck stand up and she tensed a little as she thought she felt a presence behind her for a moment before it was gone. Glancing behind her quickly she let out a relieved breath as she confirmed that no one was there and turned her head back to pay attention to the lesson.

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto had to admit he was pretty lucky today was not windy at all, or he would probably be chasing all the papers spread out around him right now. He sat alone on the rooftop of the school with all the files that the old man had given him spread out around him as he observed the students during their lunch break and made notes on their files. All the while he kept a large note pad out directly in front of him writing down the different ideas of his.

If he really wanted this to work he would have to make a team that would suit him and be able to get along with him. The old man had been very specific about him not telling his team his last name or revealing his face period to them. It was pretty obvious that the old Hokage was quite nervous about doing this at all.

"If that's the case, then I will just have to make the best damn team ever. "

"Oh, that won't be an easy task you know." The voice ok Kakashi spoke up behind Naruto causing him to jump slightly. "You were quite engrossed in your work for me to be able to sneak up on you like that."

Naruto glared slightly at the man before turning back to his work. "What do you mean?"

"Oh well to be _the best damn team ever_ won't they have to be better than the legendary three?" Kakashi stated as he glanced to the side to gauge Naruto's reaction to the question.

"Hell yeah! My team will defiantly be good enough to become the next Legendary Three." Naruto announced with his fist raised into the air. Kakashi could only chuckle as he peered at the papers and students stories below.

"So which am I getting? And who interests you?" Kakashi as he pulled out his Icha Icha to read as he listened to Naruto's analysis. He could hear Naruto jump up excitedly as he gathered up some of the papers and stood up next to Kakashi to get a better view.

"Well since the council would pitch a fit if I didn't, you are getting the Uchiha for starters." Naruto said as he pointed to said boy eating his lunch alone with a group of girls sitting a few feet away eyeing him. "Whole last two sharingans users left in Konoha and all, but over all from what I have observed today the only thing higher than his grades would be the stick shoved up his ass. Good luck with Sasuke's attitude, especially since he's probably getting one of his fan girls on his team."

"Are you trying to make my job difficult Naruto?" Kakashi asked with an annoyed sigh. "If I fail them I'm going to have to put up with a long chat with the council."

Naruto laugh out loud at that. "Yeah I really can't wait to listen to that one." Kakashi sent a look at Naruto that made Naruto somber slightly, but still chuckling. "Not my fault if the Uchiha has himself put on a pedestal."

"Anyway who's the girl you are going to stick me with?" Following Naruto's pointing finger Kakashi's eyes landed on the girl with pink hair. "Pinkie?"

"Possibly. Haruno Sakura, probably his biggest fan girl and the highest rating kunoichi brain wise, not physically however. Don't know what's up with the pink hair though." Naruto said trailing off at the end. "Though really it's still a tossup between her and Ino Yamanka."

"You are thinking of breaking up the Ino Shika Chou team? Their fathers won't be happy about that."

"Just because the father worked really well together, doesn't necessarily mean the children will. I saw firsthand today just how annoying Shikamaru considers Ino to be." Naruto spoke remembering the nearly twenty different times Shikamaru called her troublesome before lunchtime. Kakashi just scratched his chin and nodded in understanding after hearing the reasoning.

"So who is the final one since Sasuke if top of the class?"

"Umm well it's that kid over there." Naruto nodded his head in the direction of a boy as he shuffled through the papers in his hand looking for the boys file. "Suzuki Hitoshi." Naruto didn't notice Kakashi's eyebrows crease in thought at the mention of the name. "According to this he skipped ahead a year at the academy, but it might have been too early since he has the lowest grades in the class. Though I guess they aren't that low for someone who is a year younger."

The boy, Kakashi could see, was the only one spending his lunch hour reading over the text books for the class. Hitoshi was tall for his age, matching the height of many of his seniors in the class, but not the tallest by any means. His shaggy hair was a light brown color sitting and his eyes from what Kakashi could tell were a light hazel. His skin was a light tan, probably from training in the sun and from what Kakashi's eye could tell his muscle's looked well toned. '_He's been training.'_

"Looks like he works hard." Kakashi commented.

"You could say that. I noticed earlier when I was in the class room scoping them out that his hands are really calloused from work. So he either does a lot of construction work with tools, or he trains with a weapon."

Suddenly Kakashi's eye widened in recognition as he realized who the child was. "Ah so that's where I knew his name from."

"What?"

Kakashi sighed sadly as he though back to the memory. "His father was Suzuki Hideki. He was an Anbu captain like us. Died about three years ago, before you joined the Anbu."

"What happened to him?" Naruto's interest caught by Kakashi's comment.

"He went on an assassination mission to kill a big time weapons dealer; we aren't sure exactly what happened after that. A hunter went looking for him and found his body in a field full of craters. After he retrieved his body they found out snake venom killed him."

Naruto's eyes narrowed immediately as he knew the answer. "Orochimaru?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, looks like Orochimaru was visiting the weapon dealer. After Hideki finished his job he was caught on the way back to Konoha. He was a master user of the bo staff, he might have been passing his skill on to Hitoshi during his off time with his son. Might be why his hands are calloused and why he is trying too hard to skip ahead and graduate."

"He wants to find out what happened to his dad and get revenge huh?" Kakashi nodded at Naruto's question. "Too bad for Hitoshi then." Naruto stated as he glared out towards the horizon. "Orochimaru is mine."

They stood in silence for a while longer before Kakashi coughed into his hand to break it. "So who do you plan to have for your team?"

A large grin spread across Naruto face as he stuffed the folder into his cloak. "You're gonna have to wait till tomorrow night like everyone else." Naruto spoke happily before he vanished in a plume of smoke and leaves, leaving Kakashi blinking in surprise.

OoOoOoOoO

"So are you worried about tomorrow Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru yawned loudly as he glanced at Chouji from his laid back position on the ground. His friend sitting against the tree Shikamaru was using for shade as he lay down on the soft grass. He could see Chouji pulling out a bag of some of flavor chips; Shikamaru didn't particularly care which kind, and began munching on them quickly.

"Nah. Why worry about something so troublesome? "

"Well it could determine our entire future." Chouji spoke as he bit into a particularly crunchy chip.

"If we pass tomorrow we don't even become real Genin yet. Remember our dads talking about their first test with their sensei that night they were drunk? This test will probably be nothing compared to that. No point in worrying about tomorrow's if you think about it that way." Shikamaru said as he rolled onto his side to close his eyes.

"Umm Shikamaru…do you think we are going to be on a team together?" Chouji asked his best friend softly.

Shikamaru sighed loudly before sitting up and staring at his best friend with a lazy look. "Since we are good friends and since our fathers worked so well together; it's pretty likely that the team is going to be me, you, and the blonde banshee."

Chouji nodded in relief as Shikamaru just confirmed his hopes. "That's good; I wouldn't want to be on a team without you. Though Ino can be annoying at times."

Shikamaru rubbed two fingers against his temple. "Just the thought of being on a team with her is giving me a headache…"

"She's not that bad…" At Shikamaru's look Chouji knew he was just kidding himself trying to convince Shikamaru differently.

"Who's not that bad?" A loud voice came from behind Shikamaru causing him to audibly groan as Ino walked up behind him.

"What do you want Ino?" Shikamaru asked they girl as she crossed her arms and looked down at him.

"What I can't come talk with childhood friends?" The disbelieving looks the two sent her their answers. "Fine. I just came to find out if you knew anything about the meeting our fathers are going to tonight. I heard daddy say something about it being about the new teams this year."

"My father didn't get back from a mission until late last night. So I didn't hear anything from him. How about you Chouji?"

"Umm my father didn't mention anything about the teams." Chouji responded with a quick shake of his head.

"Did you need anything else Ino? You are standing in my view…"

For her part Ino looked annoyed. "Don't you think you should be treating me better? After all daddy said it was likely the three of us are going to be on the same team, though I would prefer to be on a team with Sasuke-kun." She trailed off at the end with hearts in her eyes.

"So do we." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. A sharp strike to the back of his head told him didn't do it quietly enough. "Ouch woman. Don't just go hitting people."

"I heard what you said lazy bastard!" As she started smacking him across the back of the head. "All I wanted to know was if you heard what the teams make up was going to be!"

Chouji was about to step in to intervene the two when the bell for the end of the lunch period rang interrupting Ino. She just huffed and walked off with her fists clenched back towards the building.

"Damn woman." Shikamaru muttered Chouji helped him stand up before they started their walk back to the academy.

"Maybe she won't be on our team?" Chouji commented helplessly to which Shikamaru could only sigh.

OoOoOoOoO

Hiruzen could feel a large headache coming on as he had to take a long drag of his pipe as he looked at the large group of people inside of the council's meeting chamber. It seemed that there were many people interested in this year's graduating class, so many in fact that it required for the meeting to move from his office to this chamber. The elder shinobi and council members sitting down while the rest of the men were lined against the walls of the hall.

Only small parts of the Jounin present were actually the ones that would be assigned teams. The rest it seemed were simply present because this was the year that Uchiha Sasuke would be assigned to a team. A great amount of people around the village were curious as to whether or not

Other than Jounin a few Chunnin were present, a few of the council members were present, and of course those ninja who had family waiting to be picked. He could see the clan heads all gathered together discussing quietly amongst themselves. '_Most likely about how they should change Naruto's training regime now that he was becoming a sensei.' _Sarutobi thought grimly.

"Pardon me Hokage-sama, but can we not start since it seems everyone is here?"

Ah yes, the reason he had a headache in the first place. '_Naruto where are you…'_

Just as the thought was going through his head he noticed the doors to the council chamber open and a masked face pop his head inside.

"Ah sorry I'm late! I was just finalizing the teams before I realized I was late." Naruto spoke as he scratched the back of his head carrying a large folder in his other hand. Entering the room Naruto noticed a number of the council and Jounin present staring at him slack jawed. Those that had never seen him before muttering about his height and size, guessing his age, and just in general talking about him. "I guess some people are surprised to see me."

"Wait Hokage-sama!" A loud voice erupted from the group of Chunnin present. Naruto turned to see the teacher from the academy with the scar across his nose that he had seen on a number of occasions at Ichiraku's. "Do you mean that Anbu-san here was the one to design the team's this year? What about my recommendations to you?"

Some muttering could be heard going on throughout the crowd as they looked between the Hokage and the teacher. "I assure you Iruka that I trust Naruto here to arrange the teams accordingly. I gave him all the information that you gave me on the student this year, so he used that in making his decision."

Naruto could already here the muttering of his name spreading throughout the room amongst those that didn't know beforehand. Some of the Chunnin and Jounin around the room looking at him differently now that they knew he was named after a ramen topping. '_Well I guess my name was gonna come out sooner or later_'.

"What about the sensei's that were requesting specific Genin to form our team? Hokage-sama" A voice called out from the other side of the room. Out of the crowd stepping a beautiful woman with long dark locks of hair and ruby red eyes.

"I assure you Kurenai that I gave all of the information and requests regarding team formation to Naruto-kun here. There is no need to fret, let's just listen to how he decided to arrange the teams." Hiruzen quickly calmed her down as Naruto was starting to feel more and more nervous about the choices he made and all the stares he was receiving. "So Naruto. Let's hear the three teams that you expect to pass first."

"Ok then..." Naruto stated as he set down the folder on the table in front of him. "Umm well I guess I will start with the team that everyone is interested in. Team Seven, led by Hatake Kakashi, will be made up of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Suzuki Hitoshi."

Naruto could see nods of approval coming from different council members and even Iruka as the group stood looking at him. Naruto smiled under his mask as he realized that he had definitely pleased some of the people around him. "And explain the reasoning for this make up also Naruto-kun." Naruto heard Sarutobi ask.

"Well I figured that the only real teacher for Sasuke would have to be Kakashi-senpai. Considering that they are the last two in Konoha who currently possess the sharingan eye. It only made sense to have Kakashi-senpai teach him how to use it properly." More nods of approval were given throughout the chamber.

"It has also been tradition amongst us to put the lowest ranked student with the highest ranked student to help balance the team and give it a better chance at survival. Suzuki Hitoshi, though a year younger than everyone else, is currently the lowest rank student and Uchiha Sasuke is the highest."

"Then we have the female of the group Haruno Sakura. If we are to consider each of the genin as one category of ninja Uchiha Sasuke the ninjutsu power house of the group, and Suzuki Hitoshi the taijutsu user of the group, then we will likely be considering Haruno Sakura the genjutsu user. She displays excellent book smarts and has nearly they highest chakra control of the class."

"Very good Naruto." Naruto beamed underneath his mask at the Hokage's praise. "That was exactly how I was planning to arrange that team. It even matches the recommendations of Iruka-san." The old man glanced over at the Chunnin and was pleased to see the smile on the face of the school teacher.

"Ah ha." Naruto had the good decency to look a little sheepish under the praise. "Should I move on then?"

"Of course."

Naruto took a deep breath before this one and braced himself. "Team Eight, led by Yuhi Kurenai, will consist of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba,…and Yamanka Ino."

"What!?" Was yelled out loudly by Yamanka Inoichi, Yuhi Kurenai, and Umino Iruka all at once as they stepped forward. _'Saw this one coming'_ Naruto thought grimly.

"Hokage-sama I thought you said that he took into consideration the placements that I recommended? I have worked with these students for years and I don't think that this placement can be allowed." Iruka got in quickly before the other two could launch their protests.

"I requested for Hyuuga Hinata to be on this team for a specific purpose Hokage-sama. I wanted to create the best tracking and reconnaissance team in Konoha and these three specific students are what I researched to be the best." Kurenai shouted out.

"I do not believe that my daughter will be very pleased with this arrangement Hokage-sama. I fail to see how putting her with this team and splitting up the Ino-Shika-Chou trio would work to Konoha's advantage. Not only that I do not believe she is good with animals…" Inoichi spoke up for his daughter.

Meanwhile Naruto just stood there while questions were being bombarded towards the Hokage. He had a feeling that this team would cause a large disagreement between him and Kurenai. Not to mention that one of his own sensei's Inoichi might get fairly ticked off by his opinions on this matter.

"Calm down you three." Sarutobi grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the three adults. "This is most surprising Naruto-kun, would you mind explaining you reasoning to those against you?"

"Yeah I knew that this would probably cause some problems…" Naruto laughed lightly trying to lift the mood slightly…and failing miserably he noticed. "Umm Iruka right?"

"Correct." The teacher nodded back to him.

"Well I read the folder you gave to Hokage-sama very thoroughly and observed your students closely for the few days. I understand your feelings regarding the students, and I understand why you feel that this team will have some troubles, personally I think that it will also."

"Then why would you set the team up this way?" Iruka argued hotly believing Naruto to be admitting to setting up a poorly designed team.

"Because quite frankly I am putting these students with Kurenai-san because Ino need's an attitude adjustment." Naruto folded his arms against his chest as he looked at a few of the stunned faces around the room. "No offense Inoichi-sensei, but your daughters attitude just isn't going to cut it in the ninja world. She is too used to getting things her way and being in charge. Too be quite frank she is spoiled, and it's the fault of both the father and the teacher for not telling her how it is."

Inoichi mouth was agape as he sat in his seat wide eyed at Naruto's comments. Next to him Choze and Shikaku were laughing loudly at their friend's state. A number of other council members were snickering slightly at the words, but it was clear to see that Iruka was slightly offended.

"I always told you she was being spoiled by daddy Iniochi." Shikaku laughed next his friend

"W-what do you mean Naruto? How could my teaching have affected her in such a way?" Iruka sputtered out. Meanwhile Inoichi had shut his mouth and was looking at Naruto with a glare that promised pain at their next training session.

"Let me read two comments made by Ino herself about the two teammates she is being placed with. When asked about Inuzuka Kiba she said "Muttboy? He smells way too gross for me to get near him." And when asked about Aburame Shino "Bugs are gross! I don't want anything to do with him." Those are the two things she said most recently about her two teammates."

In his daughters absence Inoichi had the good decency to look embarrassed by the feral glare coming from Inuzuka Tsume and the emotionless one from Aburame Shibi. Other shinobi around the room simply couldn't believe how rude the girl could be to two classmates.

"How would being on a team that she would hate make her any better? I fail to see how this could improve her attitude." Iruka looked slightly embarrassed at the entire hall hearing about the misgivings of his own student.

"Well not only would it teach her a lesson about not always getting things her way, but to be quite honest it's also the best sensei for her." Kurenai raised her eyebrow in suspicion at Naruto's praise. "From all the reports I have read about the sensei's this year, she is only one I can see that won't put up with Ino's attitude and let her walk all over her. She seems to be the only one I can see that can really whip Ino into a more proper kunoichi."

Sarutobi smirked underneath his hat as he observed the debate. _'He has really thought a lot about this._' He thought with a smile.

"While I might agree that I would never let Ino walk all over me." Kurenai spoke as she stepped in front of Naruto. "I requested Hyuuga Hinata on my team for a specific reason. Her Byakugan would be one of the greatest assets of my team for tracking and reconnaissance."

"I think you are slightly underestimating the other two squad members and even the Yamanka techniques themselves if you believe that your squad would not be able to fit your requests." Kurenai's glared at Naruto verbal jab. "Inuzuka noses are the best tracking noses in the entire village, Aburame insects are some of the best miniature scouts and their ability to track chakra makes them invaluable, and let's not forget that Yamanka mind techniques could allow Ino to inhabit an animal or even a member of the opposing faction and scout that way."

"Doing those two things could pose a risk for Ino." Kurenai countered hotly, not willing to let Naruto win this argument.

"There is risk in everything we do. And even if what you were to say is true, what right does your team have to leave another team without at least a decent tracker. We are lucky that if anyone can boast to be a near equal tracker to an Inuzuka it's Kakashi-senpai for team seven. That would still leave team ten without a good tracker if I were to give you Hyuuga Hinata, which would only hurt the balancing the teams." Naruto's raised his voice when Kurenai countered his logic.

"I hardly see how not putting Hinata in that team would hurt their ability as a team. If anything it would be better to have Ino in that team to continue the legacy their parents created."

"Just because their parent's created a great legacy hardly means that it will work for the children. Hell, Nara Shikamaru already calls Ino an annoying banshee, as she walks all over him and gets away with whatever she wants. Fact is that I would make the best teacher for Hinata and you would make the best for Ino."

Kurenai glared hard at the boy masked boy before her. "Just what makes you think you can teach her better than me. She has near perfect chakra control; she could easily learn my techniques and even bring them to a new level eventually."

"Which is exactly what she doesn't need!" Naruto growled out, his anger starting to get the better of him. "If you think that teaching her genjutsu and the ranged techniques that you are used to are going to help her, you are dead wrong! She is a member of the esteemed Hyuuga clan; she needs training with someone who has experience with their techniques and knows the best ways to fight against one. She needs someone who can help with both her clan techniques and her ninja techniques."

"And you are that person?!" She hissed at him.

"Yes I am! No other person in this room is as familiar with the Hyuuga style and fighting against it as I am. Hiashi-sama can attest to that personally." Naruto shouted as he turned to Hiashi, who nodded his head in agreement to the claim. "I can train her better than anyone in this room can. This was my decision on making the team."

"You are not the one who chooses the teams! That is the responsibility of Hokage-sama." A loud cough erupted after this spoken. Everyone turned to see the Hokage had stood up and was glaring at the two bickering in the center of the room.

"Calm down now you two. Kurenai please return to where you were standing and leave Naruto-kun alone." Kurenai muttered a small apology to the Hokage as she walked back to where she had been standing earlier. His gaze now leveled at Naruto he began. "While I do not fully agree with all of your reasoning on this matter Naruto-kun. I must agree that among the possible teachers this year, you would make the best sensei for young Hinata-chan. So I agree to your choice for team eight."

A small grin appeared on Hiashi's face as his plans came into fruition. Next to him Shikaku leant in closely to whisper into his ear. "You didn't happen to have a hand in this team making did you Hiashi-sama. After all Naruto looks up to you more than any of us." Shikaku whispered with a smirk.

"We both know that if I told Naruto to put my daughter on his team, that he would have done just the opposite Shikaku." Hiashi whispered back causing the other man to laugh and agree with the statement. "Are you upset at all about the teams so far?"

"Haha are you kidding? There are only two other students, besides your daughter, that are left, and we know who is going to teach them. We are about to hear some really good news right?" Shikaku whispered as he grinned largely.

"Team ten will be made up Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru. The squad will be led by me!" Naruto shouted out loudly.

"Very good news indeed." Hiashi spoke softly with a smile.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oh wow it has been quite a long time hasn't it….Well I don't have any real excuse other that writers block and general laziness. In terms of this chapter I hope you all understand that this was basically my chapter introducing more characters and getting the plot rolling. So to those of you hoping for more action don't worry you should find the next chapter I have planned. Though I can't say how long it will take to get out( I hope not two years lol…oh man that's sad.)

To those interested I am writing a sequel to the one shot I wrote called The Trial called Pervy Village and have even done a little bit of work on Kitsune Memories. But I have still decided to make this story my main project. I am also looking for a beta to give me their opinions, since I know my grammar has its issues, and because I need someone to harass me and make sure I am writing.

Anyway, comments appreciated and I hope you like the chapter.

**Oh man thanks too those people who noticed those mistakes. Afraid I finished writing the chapter at about 5:30 AM and was too sleepy to notice when I read back over it Lol.**

**Man I write poorly at 5 am...  
**

_Next Chapter: Lunch Time Rush and Konoha's Demon Teacher_


	3. Lunch Time Rush and Konoha’s Demon Teach

The Demon Shinobi of Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

By: John Sutphin

Lunch Time Rush and Konoha's Demon Teacher

The room seemed incredibly quiet compared to the noisy place it had been only hours before. It would be one of those nights that would remain in the elderly Hokage's memory for many years to come for. He feared it would also be one of those nights that caused a headache that would last nearly as long.

"The kid seems to cause you a lot of headaches, old man." a gruff voice called out.

Hiruzen didn't need to turn around to know it was his son speaking to him, sensing his son's chakra entering the room a moment ago. The smell of cigarette smoke drifted into his nostrils as Asuma lit a cigarette in the corner of the room before walking over besides the window Hiruzen had been staring out of.

"Yes, he is very good at causing those sorts of problems." the Hokage commented sadly as he pulled his own pipe out of his robe. "I must admit, he caused quite the commotion tonight."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Asuma stated, causing a small chuckle from his father. "I was waiting out there for hours before the last ones left. I take it they weren't happy?"

"I received quite the earful from Danzo, Homura, and Koharu." the old Hokage chuckled out. "My old teammates were none too happy about letting Naruto become a sensei, though I really think they were just mad that I didn't inform them of my decision to let him become a teacher."

"And what did that old war monger have to say about it?"

Sarutobi let out a long sigh at this one. "Same thing he always says about Naruto, that he should be treated as the weapon he has been trained to be. He just doesn't want Naruto to become a sensei because he feels Naruto can still be of greater use in the Anbu for missions."

"He has a point there." Asuma commented. "The kid gets missions done in record time and gets them done efficiently. It would be quite a blow to the power of our Anbu."

"Yes, but not a blow to our overall strength as a village. I'm sure he will be rushing for his team to do higher ranked missions quickly. And if he can train his students as well as he believes he can, they may become a force to be reckoned with as well."

"Hmm…you really think he can lead this team?" his son asked him thoughtfully.

"I still can't help but feel that I was conned into this." Sarutobi muttered out loud. "But I still have faith in him. I must admit, he did do his research for picking the teams out, and while they are not quite the teams I would have selected, they are still fair and will work. I trust him."

"Heh, I don't think Kurenai was very happy about the selection." Asuma said as he looked out towards where he knew Kurenai lived.

"True, but she will have to get over it." Hiruzen cast a glance at his son, curious as to why he would be here. The disagreements the two held in the past that caused Asuma to join the Twelve Guardian Ninja were never truly settled between the father and son. "So do you have a complaint about the team arrangements also? I thought you were looking to take the Ino-Shika-Chou team."

"Nah, I think I was just looking for an easy ride with the Ino-Shika-Chou team anyway. This way, I'll get more free time and maybe I can give that nephew some of that training he's been begging for." Asuma commented, walking towards the exit. "Heh, maybe I'll help him plan his next ambush on you."

A small tick appeared on the old Hokage's forehead at the thought of his grandson's attempts to ambush him. Walking towards his office, he could only think of one way to relieve his stress as he reached his desk.

"It's times like these where it best to take Tsunade's approach to relieve stress." he sighed as he reached into his desk for a bottle of sake.

OoOoOoOoO

She had been awake for hours now. Nervousness and fear clawed at her as she sat in her room, staring out the window towards where the sun had only just begun to rise. Who would be on her team? Would she have a nice sensei? Would her team like her? Would she just be a burden to them? Thoughts like these had been running through the young Hyuuga's head since she had woken up in a cold sweat near three in the morning.

She had long since bathed and changed into her training clothes, figuring that she would not see sleep again this morning. It seemed nothing could distract her mind right from the moment that would set forth the path of her future ninja career, mere hours away. Not even the knocking on her door could snap her from her thoughts until she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata-sama?" the worried branch girl asked the shocked looking Hyuuga Heiress. "I am sorry to intrude Hinata-sama, but you wouldn't respond to my calls."

"No no, it's ok Hanako-chan…" Hinata responded after she steadied her rapidly beating heart. Suddenly she started panicking again as a thought crossed her mind. "Am I late for training with Elder Hisao?" Hinata asked as she stood up, quickly worried.

"No, Hinata-sama. The elders were in a meeting until just now. Your father wishes to see you; he said your training was cancelled this morning." Hinako answered as she bowed and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned heiress behind her.

"_Father wants to see me?"_ She thought in a panic, running to the mirror on her wall to check her appearance. She definitely looked as tired as she felt, not to mention slightly pale, but other than that she appeared well groomed enough to appear before her father. Her heart pounding, she stepped out of her room and walked down the hallway to where her father's study waited.

She knocked softly on the door before calling out to her father. "Otou-sama? You requested my presence?" she spoke softly through the door.

"I doubt I would have heard that, had I not been right behind you." her father's voice came from behind her, causing the girl to jump and turn in fright. His face was a mask of calm indifference as he stood out in the hallway. "Come inside, daughter."

He slid open the door to his study and walked inside. Hinata had only been in this particular room a few times in her entire life, but she knew one day it could be her own study. Her father sat behind his desk and gestured for her to sit across from him. With a lowered gaze, she obediently sat down in front of him.

Hiashi stared at his eldest child with slight remorse. He knew he had been neglecting her over the years; clan business and Naruto's training getting in the way. He would see her everyday amongst the compound and for meals, but he never got to spend time with her like this, away from the eyes of the clan. A welcome change for him, but she seemed rather apprehensive about being in front of him.

"Are you feeling well? You look tired."

Hinata shyly looked up at her father. "G-gomen, I had trouble sleeping…" She berated herself heavily for stuttering in front of her father. She nervously bit the inside of her cheek as she felt her father's gaze upon her. Seeing her tepidness in front of him, Hiashi couldn't help but be reminded of the meeting he had just left and the mixture of emotions he had felt.

-Flashback-

_Knowing how to suppress emotions had become a sort of art form for Hiashi. Anger was by far the hardest emotion to suppress, and this was the emotion battling to make its appearance, as he listened to the elders before him. Raw emotions burned inside of him, begging him to be let loose and to strike nearly every member of this council down._

"_I would like for you to repeat your request." came out of Hiashi's mouth as monotone and emotionless as possible, enough to convince even those who knew him that Hiashi was as serene as ever. Elder Hisao bowed his head only slightly to acknowledge the request of his leader before speaking._

"_We wish for young Lady Hinata to be removed from the position of heiress to the clan."_

_A small murmur of agreement rose throughout a great deal of the council member. A number of the members, Hiashi noticed, seemed just as puzzled as he was. What reasons could there possibly be for this?_

"_I would like to hear your reasoning behind this."_

"_Of course, Hiashi-sama." Hisao stated as he rose from his position to address the council. "Hinata-sama, like all Hyuuga children, has been given a high level of training. Where those children succeeded however, Hinata-sama has proven to fail."_

_Hiashi glared only a small amount as he took in the information Hisao had just spoken. For Hisao to be so confident in his speech and have it this well prepared…he had been planning this for at least a short while._

"_Eight years ago, you asked us, the council, to oversee your daughters training, Hiashi-sama. Your reasoning was that you were working hard at improving the Jyuuken and you took to training heavily every day of the week in your private study." A number of the council members all looked at him to see if he would give any news on his progress. The development of new techniques for the clan would increase its overall strength, and when Hiashi first proposed the idea, it was accepted with great excitement. _

_The truth was that it was simply an excuse to prevent the council from learning of Naruto's training. It was the easiest way for Hiashi to gain the necessary amount of time to train Naruto to reach the maximum of his potential along with the other clan leaders. Hiashi knew that if the council members were to ever find out that he was teaching Namikaze Minato's only son, all hell would break loose._

"_Your training and your heavy work load as both a clan head and a leader amongst the council of Konoha was taking up the majority of your time. It was for those reasons that I took it upon myself to train your eldest daughter in the ways of Jyuuken." Hisao paused for a moment as if to consider his words, but Hiashi could tell it was simply for dramatic effect. "I have been disappointed to a level that I can no longer stand."_

"_She has no skill in the art of Jyuuken at all." This caused small gasps to come up amongst some of the members of the council. "She can rarely get into the correct stances or forms without my assistance, she cannot strike the targets as precisely as is to be required by our style, and her younger sister has already surpassed her skill level."_

"_Why was her lack of development never brought to me before this, Hisao?" Hiashi questioned seriously._

"_I am sorry Hiashi-sama, but I and those members of the council that I asked for support in the training of your daughter thought it would not be right to interrupt your work. Instead we felt it better to push for your daughter's skill to be raised higher. Sadly, all of our training has seen very little results."_

_Hiashi stared at the man for a long time as he contemplated what he should do. Those members of the council that had not participated in her training also seemed to be in deep thought at the reasons. "Perhaps it would be best if I were to take a more active role in the training of my daughter-"_

"_No offense Hiashi-sama, but those are not the only reasons that we propose this. Your daughter emotions are hardly that of leader. She has a weak attitude that is hard befitting of a Hyuuga, let alone the leader of our clan. It would be an embarrassment to our honor to put someone so weak in such a position."_

_Once again a spark of anger started to burn within Hiashi's soul as he was interrupted. Looking around at the different members of the council, he could see the nods of agreement being shown openly as they listened to Hisao, although some still seemed somewhat hesitant to take such drastic action, without seeing the proof with their own eyes._

_Slowly though, Hiashi was starting to realize that he hadn't seen his daughter train since she was four years of age, that the only time he spent with her was meals in silent, and that he was holding her fate in his hands right now. Could he really have neglected his own child so much in favor of training his friend's son?_

"_The council would like to take a vote on the issue."_

-Flashback End-

"Hinata, the council has asked me to remove you as heir and to remove you from this family."

A gasp was let loose as wide scared lavender eyes met his own in an instant. Tears started to form at the edge of her vision and Hiashi could practically see her world crashing down her. Her head became downcast and he could hear her breathing pick up as she panicked, assuming the worst.

"I refused, my child." Another gasp was heard as Hinata head once again shot up to look at her father. "You are my daughter and my heir. These things are my business and the council will not change this so easily."

"O-Otou-sama…" Hinata whispered out disbelievingly from her sitting place. A soft look had come over her father's face, a face she had not seen since her mother had passed away after the birth of her younger sister.

"They told me that you are severely lacking in your Jyuuken ability, a flaw that I can only blame myself for." Hinata's eyes grew wide as she stared at her father. "I have neglected you of the time with me that you deserve."

"N-no, Otou-sama." Hinata did her best to restrain the stutter that wanted to jump out of her mouth at any moment. Waking up this morning, she never in her life expected a conversation like this to occur. and the shock of the event was truly playing on her nerves as she tried to speak. "You are a very busy man, father. I can't expect you to always watch over me…"

Hiashi stared at his daughter as she shyly ducked her head and looked down. A forlorn look was upon his face as he listened to her words. "You are far more mature then I ever knew, Hinata. Now that I realize just how I have used my time these past years, I can't help but regret not spending more time like this with you and your sister, especially now when you have graduated and will be spending more time outside."

"There is still time, Otou-sama…" Hinata spoke out softly with small smile. Hiashi could just barely make out her eyes from underneath her hair looking at him.

"Yes there is, but not right now I am afraid." Hinata looked up at him slightly confused. "I believe you have to go meet your new team soon."

Hinata gasped loudly as she realized the time and bowed quickly in front of her father. At his nod she stood up quickly and moved for the door. "Oh, and Hinata?" Her father's voice stopped her in her tracks as she reached the door. "I know you will make me proud in the future."

"Y-yes, Otou-sama." She responded with a slight blush as she exited quickly, before the door could shut behind her a hand appeared to stop it from closing. The branch guard normally position outside of his door stepped inside quickly.

"Hiashi-sama, Elder Nobuo wishes to speak with you and is waiting outside." He spoke out quickly. At Hiashi's nod the guard walked back outside and let the elder inside before shutting the door. The elder walked in front of Hiashi before bowing deeply.

"Hiashi-sama" The elder spoke out nervously.

"We have known each other since we were young children, Nobuo. I think so formalities aren't necessary in here, my old friend." Hiashi spoke with a ghost of a smile on his face. Nobuo visibly relaxed slightly, but still looked very tense as he sat down before Hiashi. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"Hiashi…" Hiashi watched Nobuo with a puzzled expression. Nobuo had never been the type to be nervous in front of him and had never been the type to have trouble expressing himself, but something was deeply bothering him if he acted this way. "Do you really know what you are doing?"

"If you are referring to me protecting my daughter then yes, I know what I am doing." Hiashi's eyes narrowed as spoke. Nobuo had always shown good faith to the decisions he made on the council and had on occasion spoken with Hiashi to give advice, but this was different than the ways they conversed in the past.

"Hiashi, I admit I was as dubious to the claims made by Nisao as you yourself were. But when you stood up for your daughter and did not allow for a vote to take place you angered a good majority of the council." Nobuo was trying his best to make Hiashi understand what exactly he had done. "Those before, that were as doubtful to the claims as we were, might now shift sides."

"You are saying that I should have risked the vote going very poorly and let my daughter be removed from her home, rather than not allowing that chance to ever happen." Hiashi questioned shocking Nobuo in his seat, a panicked look coming across his older friends face.

"No, that's not…" Nobuo let out a deep sigh as he couldn't really argue with the statement. "Hiashi, you are my friend. I just don't want something bad to happen to you and your family. The council has a lot of influence in the clan and if they can convince a good majority of the clan that Hinata is unfit to lead…" 

"You truly are a good friend." Hiashi spoke softly looking at his old friend. Nobuo looked on in shock as he saw the confidence in Hiashi's demeanor. The clan leader that he knew Hiashi was sitting right in front of him with all the regal of royalty. "All I ask is that you believe in my decisions. Hinata will have the strength to lead this clan in the future."

For the first time since entering the room, Nobuo held a small real smile on his face. "I don't know who or what it is that had been affecting you these past years Hiashi, but you most certainly have changed from the strict and proper Hyuuga I knew as a child."

Hiashi sat in a small stunned state as Nobuo exited his study, his last words circling his mind as he stared ahead in a stunned state. When the door closed, Hiashi swiftly stood, walking to the doors that that linked his private dojo to his study. Passing through the room to the opposite wall, he opened a set of shoji doors leading to a small enclosed courtyard for the Head Family's use only.

The small enclosure was a place for Hiashi to rest his weary mind. Half of the yard was dedicated to just grass where he could either rest or practice, while the other half held a small Zen garden originally placed there by his ancestors many generations ago that he attended to everyday. Picking up the rake from where he placed it the day before, Hiashi set to his work, leaving his mind free to wander.

'_Just how much has the Namikaze family changed me as a person?' _The thought stuck to his mind like glue. '_Would I be like those elders in there if not for Minato and Naruto? Willing to throw my own daughter out so easily at the first signs of weakness?'_

OoOoOoOoO

The blond stood in front a shoji door, rapt in concentration as his palm rested on the frame. A drip of sweat rolled down his cheek as he focused on the sliding door in front of him, just one of many he had passed through during his time here. After a few more minutes of waiting the door finally slid open, allowing him to relax. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the new sight in front of him.

For as far as he could see, there was only a dark and damp tunnel. What was once tatami flooring changed to a warm wet concrete and what was once shoji walls changed to solid walls with leaking pipes running through and around them. A feeling of dread washed over him as he stared down into the darkness.

"Still not good enough..." Inoichi whispered to himself, feeling the sensation of being pulled backwards as his consciousness returning to his body. Opening his eyes, he stared down at the pouting demon container in front of him, Inoichi's hand still resting on his head.

"Your blockers are still not good enough if I could get through them in a matter of hours, Naruto-kun." Inoichi remarked. "I understand how much your dislike genjutsu, but your secrets need to be protected."

"Gah! I know." Naruto yelled out as he flopped backwards in frustration, laying on the ground and staring skywards. "I just suck at genjutsu…"

"This is why you need to train harder at it!" Inoichi scolded, frustrated. "I know you are more worried about fighting face to face, but you must also be prepared if, Kami forbid, anything actually happens and you are captured. You must know these things so that your secrets and the secrets of the village aren't used against you."

"But I already have so many defenses in my subconscious! I mean, it's not like they are going to make their way through those tunnels." Naruto pleaded to the older blond.

Inoichi pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "No Naruto, that is not enough for you. You can't rely on something that you yourself don't completely understand yet. We have been over this before." He glanced down at the blond and sighed. "Are your clones supposed to dissipate soon?" Inoichi asked with restrained anger at seeing Naruto not really paying attention.

"Yeah, my clones are training with Shikaku-sensei and Tsume-sensei on strategy and tracking right now. They should dissipate any minut-" As if on cue, Naruto's eyes lost their focus as his mind started to process the masses of information being sent in. Years ago, after Naruto had learned about the memory transfer, he and his teachers had all agreed to make sure to not dissipate all of his clones at once.

Never one to miss an opportunity, Inoichi cocked his fist back, striking the blond across the cheek just as his eyes came back into focus, sending him flying back to the other side of the room.

"What the hell! You sucker-punched me!" Naruto yelled out indignantly from the floor, jumping to his feet and growling at the Yamanaka.

"You mean like the sucker punch you dealt me last night at the team assignment meeting?" Inoichi growled out, eyes narrowing slightly. An embarrassed look came over Naruto's face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Still pretty pissed about that, huh?" Naruto let out a loud gulp as the angry Yamanka began to stalk towards him. "Oh look at the time, need to go get ready to pick up my team!" he said nervously, forming a seal and poofing out of the room as quickly as he could.

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

Iruka stared at the sheet in his hands with a contemplative look. The teams he had thought would work out well together and please everyone had been rejected and changed to ones created by a man who had never once met the students that he cared for; someone that never spent any time at all with them, and now had just had a hand in determining their very futures.

Glancing up at the rows of empty desks in front of him, he could clearly picture the face of every student that would be arriving within minutes. Could Naruto, as Hokage-sama referred to him last night, do the same thing? Could he possibly know how this small change could so dramatically affect how the students are going to react to their assignments?

'_No, he couldn't possibly.' _As Iruka stared down at the roster, looking at Team Ten in particular, he couldn't help but feel nervous for his students as he gazed at the name of their sensei. A shinobi that had become renown throughout the Konoha in just a few years, a man whom he had never met before, and a man that had never once shown his face in public was going to be taking his precious students.

'_Hokage-sama trusts him completely. I should too!'_ Iruka tried to convince himself, but he could tell it wasn't working. He had been nervous about handing students over to certain Jounin before, but this just felt different. It felt like he was giving them to a demon.

'_Perhaps I can talk to Hokage-sama later about Naruto…just to find out more.' _Iruka thought as he noticed some of his students starting to file into the classroom, each one with the hitai-ite they had earned yesterday. He smiled softly as he watched them start to chat amongst themselves and their potential teams.

A loud pop in the chair next to him redirected Iruka's attention to Mizuki who was now leaning back in his chair looking rather tired. "Didn't get much rest?" Iruka questioned with a chuckle. The only response was an agitated glance and groan before Mizuki closed his eyes, resting his head face down on the desk. Iruka just laughed at his friend's misery, turning to notice the door opening and Hyuuga Hinata walk in with an odd look on her face.

"Is everything alright, Hinata-chan? You are later than usual." Iruka asked as the girl passed his desk. She stopped abruptly at the sound of her name and turned towards Iruka.

"G-gomen Iruka-sensei, I just…had an interesting morning is all." The girl responded quietly. Iruka looked at her worriedly for a few moments longer before letting out a long sigh. "Well, if there is anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to ask, ok?"

The girl nodded quickly before hurrying up to her seat near the back. At the same time, he saw Chouji and Shikamaru walk in together, Chouji eating a bag of chips at near double the speed that Iruka had ever seen before, and Shikamaru looking rather annoyed at his friend. As they passed Iruka's desk, Shikamaru answered Iruka's silent question.

"He's just nervous about the team assignments…" Shikamaru said as he and his friend walked up the stairs towards their desks, sitting down and waiting for the last few stragglers to walk in now. After a few more minutes, the entire class had arrived, all ready to hear their team assignments.

'_I think they've waited long enough now.'_ Iruka thought as he stood up and moved to stand in front of the class with his clipboard in hand. A near immediate silence overcame the room as the scarred Chunnin stood in front of the eager looking students. A small smile crept onto his face as he looked at the ninja he had helped produce.

"Starting today, all of you are real shinobi. But you are still Genin, and the hard journey that lies ahead is just beginning." Large grins broke out amongst the young Genin, each one dreaming of the different ranks and goals they would accomplish in their future. "Now you will soon get missions to help out the village. So today we are going to create three-man teams, and each team will have a Jounin-sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions to successfully complete each and every mission. Now we tried to balance each team's strengths…"

Iruka began listing the teams in succession one after another. Quickly friends were separated, girls heard their dreams shatter as they were placed on teams separated from their crushes, and rivalries were beginning to form. Students sat in their seats excitedly waiting for their names to be called and all waited anxiously for the team with Uchiha Sasuke in it to be announced.

"Team Seven will consist of Haruno Sakura, Suzuki Hitoshi, and Uchiha Sasuke." Reactions were immediate as those girls who had yet to have their names called all cursed their luck as Sakura let out a loud cheer at her success. Sasuke showed very little reaction to the commotion happening about him, choosing to simply ignore the bickering girls. Iruka noticed Hitoshi didn't seem terribly effected by the news himself, instead only looking more focused then he had before.

"Team Eight will consist of Aburame Shino, Inzuka Kiba…" Iruka braced himself for the eruption that he knew was coming. "and Yamanka Ino."

"WHAT!?" a loud screech pierced the eardrums of all in the classroom. Ino stood glaring furiously her hands slammed down on the desk in front of her. Her new teammate Kiba, however, was on the ground twitching after falling from his chair from the screech in his sensitive ears. Several rows up above her, Shikamaru and Chouji looked at the scene with disbelief written across their faces.

"I'm teamed with the mutt and bug boy!?" Ino shrieked out as she stood on the top of her chair.

"Shit…" Shikamaru muttered quietly to Chouji "I must have fallen asleep while Iruka-sensei was giving that boring speec- ouch!?"

Shikamaru rubbed the bump forming on the back of his head as he glared at Chouji. "What was that for?!"

"Didn't think a pinch would be enough proof that you were awake." Chouji said, still disbelievingly as he watched Ino rant at Iruka-sensei from the top of her chair. The blond girl was still screeching at the top of her lungs about her new teammates and not with Sasuke, not noticing the angry looks her new teammates were sending her.

"ENOUGH, INO!" The whole class room quieted immediately as normally kind teacher erupted, the size of his head seemingly tripled as he yelled at the blond girl. "It's time for you to grow up, Ino! Time for you to learn that things in life aren't always fair and that you need to deal with it. The teams have been balanced this way! If there is a need to make a change, Hokage-sama will see that it's done!"

Ino stood shocked, her mouth gaping open like a fish at being yelled at. When her senses came back to her she was about to protest more, but the look on her sensei's face told her that she wouldn't get anywhere with that, and the glare coming from her new teammate was keeping her quiet too. She would just have to hope the teams got changed soon.

"Team Ten will be Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru." Iruka spoke out, happy to finally be done reading off the roster. He noticed a number of shocked and angry looking faces, but it was something he had seen in the past too, so it didn't bother him too much. His worry was more directed towards how Team Ten would fair with their new sensei.

"Now we are going to break until after lunchtime. I want you all to go out and get used to your new teammates, and then come back here to meet your new sensei after lunch."

OoOoOoOoO

"This is a miracle…" Shikamaru muttered as he walked along next to Chouji. To his other side, Hinata walked next to him, trailing just slightly. She had yet to speak much except for her original greeting, and seemed nervous as she walked next to the two best friends.

"Yeah…I was convinced that Ino would be on our team." Chouji spoke as he reached into the pouch hanging off his side for another bag of chips. He didn't notice Hinata grimace slightly at his statement.

"A-ano…"

"Eh?" Shikamaru questioned at the sound. Turning around, he noticed Hinata standing there looking nervous. "What is it, Hinata?"

"D-did you want Ino-san on the team?" she questioned meekly.

"No…" was the blunt answer she received from Shikamaru; Chouji, on the other hand, just laughed nervously at the question. "Damn woman is far too annoying."

"Oh, I see." A small smile made its way onto Hinata's face, before she noticed the two were starting to leave without her.

"So where do you want to get lunch at anyway, Chouji? We have to be back in time to meet our new sensei." Shikamaru asked as the group entered the busier shopping districts of Konoha. "So that means no all you can eat places." That last comment drew a large groan from his plump friend.

"I know it's troublesome…but we gotta be back in time." Shikamaru interrupted his friend before he could protest. "So let's just find somewhere to-oomph!?"

The next thing he knew, Shikamaru was lying on his back with a heavy weight on top of him. Opening his eyes revealed bright blue eyes staring down into his with a confused look on both faces.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" The young boy announced before jumping off Shikamaru and lending him a hand up. He was wearing some dirty-looking khaki pants and a blue shirt that looked as if it had seen some better days. His face was the most distinctive part though, being that he had two bandages over both of his cheeks and a beanie cap covering all but the slightest amount of blonde hair peeking out from underneath.

"I'm so sorry, man! I was just playing a game with some of my friends and accidently ran into you." he explained as he tried patting off the dirt on Shikamaru's clothing. He stopped immediately when he noticed the headband tied around Shikamaru's arm. "Whoa! You're a ninja!? Man, I just arrived at this village and was hoping to go to the academy! Are all of you ninja!?"

"Uh…yeah…" Shikamaru acknowledged, his eyebrow twitching just a bit from the speed setting this kid seemed to be on.

"Oh man, this is so cool!" he shouted before grabbing Chouji's hand and shaking it and then grabbing Hinata's (who blushed brightly from the contact), practically running circles around them as he did.

"You guys are the youngest ninjas I have met!" A loud crashing noise came from behind where the hyper kid had come from. Several men had come down the path he had taken with a look of fury in their eyes.

"Oh! There are my friends now. Well, gotta run!" he said, quickly before taking off down the street into the more densely populated market area, the three teammates behind him just staring at the scene with confusion written on their faces.

"What just happened?" Chouji asked as the boy got further away.

"I don't know, but I am glad it's over with." Shikamaru replied.

"GET BACK HERE, THIEF!" a voice from behind them shouted. The men that had been chasing the boy caught up and started to run past them, leaving only a dreadful feeling in their wake as the three shinobi realized what was just yelled.

Immediately the three began reaching for their wallets containing their money. Out of the three, only Chouji was able to bring his out while the Shikamaru cursed and Hinata looked crestfallen.

"Crap…well, if we're lucky, one of the patrols should capture him soon and return our wallets, Hinata." Shikamaru muttered.

"Couldn't we just go after him and help those men?" Hinata asked.

"Nah. That's the job of the patrols around here." The Nara said lazily before sighing. "Thanks to that, I have no money for lunch…wonder why he left Chouji's wallet though." Shikamaru muttered at the end while rubbing his chin.

"Heheh, he must have known that I would have caught him in the act if he tried that on me." Chouji boasted as he reached into his satchel to retrieve another bag of chips. A smile stayed on his face as he reached into the bag, but his hand didn't come out as his arm kept searching. A look of panic crept into his eyes as he opened the bag as wide as it could go and stared inside.

"…Chouji?" Shikamaru questioned, looking at his panicking friend in concern when suddenly the plump boy took off at full speed in the direction the thief was heading, his arms raised high.

"HE STOLE MY CHIPS!!!!!!" was the roar the two heard as Chouji went barreling down the street at his top speed.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru yelled out before taking off after his friend with Hinata chasing along behind him, neither of the two sensing the Anbu standing on the roof above them, an amused grin under his mask as he followed the two.

OoOoOoOoO

"Heh, that was easier than I expected." the pickpocket remarked in surprise as he got away from the team of ninja and proceeded to mix in with the crowd. The sound of the vendors that were chasing him started to fade away as he slowed to a walk. "What kind of ninja training did they receive? Jeez…"

The boy took a glace behind him, not seeing anyone paying attention to him. "Might as well enjoy the snacks, I guess." he said to himself as he ripped the bag open in the crowd. As soon as he opened the bag, a low rumbling noise from behind earned his attention. His feet started to shake as the earth began rumbling. "What the hell? An earthquake?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY CHIPS!!!" was the roar he heard from behind him. Snapping around quickly, he saw the crowd part, anyone too slow was sent flying into the air as an angry Akimichi came charging like a bull towards him. Behind the portly ninja, he could see the other two from the group following quickly behind and throwing out apologies to those unfortunate enough to have been run over.

"Holy crap!" the pickpocket shouted before taking off in a sprint.

OoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru managed to just barely hear the thief yell out in surprise before turning and dashing away from Chouji. A small sigh of disappointment came out as his hopes of the pickpocket giving up easily and without a chase were dashed to bits. Chouji didn't seem to mind though as it only seemed to fuel the boy into running faster after his chips.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru barely heard Hinata speak out to a lady that was starting to stand up after being knocked down by Chouji. She shot a dark look at the two as they chased after their teammate.

"He's really fast for someone with no ninja training." Hinata remarked to him.

"That's because he is definitely not from out of town. He used the surprise from running into me to fool us." Shikamaru spat out as they finally caught up to Chouji, Shikamaru to his right and Hinata to his left. Shikamaru kept looking to the roof, hoping to spot one of the ninja patrols that policed the city and being disappointed every time. "Where are all the patrols at?!"

"I don't know." Hinata spoke, glancing around at the observation. "Perhaps they are busy somewhere else?"

"We're going to lose him in this crowd." Shikamaru noticed as the thief dodged in between the crowd like nothing was even there. He was definitely born in this village if he could move like that.

"Byakugan!"

Shikamaru glanced to his right and saw the veins around Hinata's eyes bulging out slightly and he could just barely pick out a white pupil in her iris. '_Is that the Hyuuga bloodline limit dad was talking about?'_

"I won't lose him." Hinata reassured him, her voice wavering just slightly. '_Is she nervous? Or just tired already?'_ Shikamaru wondered.

"Ok. So we need to catch him and get our things back. He can't lose us now so we just have to either wait for him to tire out or trap him." Shikamaru told the two, though Chouji was still too focused on getting his chips back to pay much attention.

"D-don't we have to be back in time to meet our sensei?" Hinata mentioned nervously.

"Damn. We need to trap him then." Shikamaru cursed as he started to pick up some speed to catch up to the thief. "Hinata, exactly what do your eyes do?"

"Umm." Hinata started nervously. "It gives me three hundred and sixty degree vision around me and also the ability to look through objects and sort of telescopic vision. We can also see chakra, which gives us the ability to attack an enemy's chakra network…"

Shikamaru's wide-eyed look must have disturbed her as she started to blush at the stare. "Wow, that pretty useful."

"I-it was talked about when we were learning about the founding clans in the academy." Hinata stuttered as she looked towards the thief again.

"I must have been asleep for that one." Shikamaru muttered quietly. "Well, do you see anything that we can use to our advantage, Hinata?"

"The crowd is growing larger further beyond him. And there are a lot of carts and street vendors up further." Shikamaru could see her eyes focusing harder as she squinted her eyes to see beyond the thief.

"Good. Hopefully this will let us catch up to him some." Shikamaru yelled. He was surprised to hear the word thief yelled out loud as they passed an apple vendor. The vendor was cursing and pointing at the same thief that had stolen from them. "He's still stealing as he runs?"

"Apples!" Hinata shouted out quickly.

"Yeah, I know they were apples." Shikamaru commented as he looked at Hinata, surprised when she reached her hand out and pushed his head down slightly. He barely felt an object skim through the spiked up ponytail on the back of his head.

"H-he threw them." Hinata said after wards, embarrassed at pushing him down.

"Punk thief." Shikamaru muttered out as recovered his speed from the push down. Hinata avoided the apple towards her just fine, but Shikamaru let out a drop of sweat when he noticed the apple in Chouji's mouth halfway eaten. "Did you really just catch that with your mouth..?"

Some mumbling was all Shikamaru could hear as Chouji kept eating while trying to respond. Hinata looked just as astonished as Shikamaru did, but tried to hide it as best she could. From what Shikamaru could tell, the thief was even slightly astonished as his head was slightly turned after throwing the fruit. Shikamaru's eyes widened as a cart started to cross the street ahead of them and an opportunity formed.

OoOoOoOoO

"You gotta be kidding me…" the pickpocket yelled in astonishment as he saw two of them avoid the apples and the fat one just catch it in his mouth. He could see the Hyuuga girl was easily keeping track of him in the crowd, so losing them was pretty unlikely without halting them somewhat…

"Look out, kid!"

"Eh?" the boy remarked as he heard the yell from in front of him, as a large wagon filled with fruit being pulled by a horse was crossing the street. His eyes widened in surprise at the roadblock.

"Whoa!" he yelled out as he dropped down and slid underneath of the cart. Once on the other side, he was immediately back up and running barely slowing down. He couldn't help but smile at the looks of surprise the pedestrians gave him as he ran through the streets.

'_That cart should slow them down a bit'. _Glancing backwards, he saw the fat one and the one he ran into leap over the cart with ease and keep after him. '_Oh yeah…ninjas.'_

The girl wasn't with them any longer though. '_Did she not leap over or what?'_ Glancing around, he couldn't see her on the rooftops or anywhere else for that matter. It should just make it easier for him to get away from those two though if she had backed off. With that in mind, he kept running.

He just needed to slip away into an alley somehow without them noticing. If he could just lose those two in the crowd, then it would be all too easy to get away by slipping into one of the many side streets and alleys that were all around Konoha. He knew that the crowd would reach its apex in size on this street, so it shouldn't be too hard to lose the slower two behind him.

And just like that, he weaved in an out of the pedestrians as if they were never even there. He started crouching lower and lower to the ground as he ran through the taller adults in crowd, making it even harder for the two to spot him, and looking for just the right moment to slip away.

The moment came sooner than he could have hoped when he noticed a group of women dressed in long elegant kimonos walking across the street. Using their flowing dresses as cover, he quickly dove to the side and into and alley and hid as quickly as he could behind a few boxes stacked against the wall.

Peeking just barely around the corner, he watched as the two looked around confusedly as they passed by the alley and continued down the street. The skinny one muttering to himself as he walked by the alley and the fat one looking as if he were going to break into tears after losing him.

"Too bad, guys." he whispered quietly as he started to walk down the alley, happy to have finally escaped with his earnings. A silhouette appeared at the end of the alley he was walking through though, blocking his path and making him stop. "Huh?"

"R-return our belongings and I will let you go." the girl that had been chasing him earlier stuttered out as she blocked his path of escape. His eyebrows rose in surprise as she stepped towards him, making him take a step back in response.

"I think I'll take option two!" he yelled out quickly. The girl's eyes widened in surprise as the boy turned and ran back in the direction of the main street. He was just rounding the corner when a fist appeared in his vision and knocked him cleanly in the nose.

"OW!"

OoOoOoOoO

"So you got anything to say for yourself?" Shikamaru said as he looked down at the boy sitting against the brick wall in the alley. Two wads of tissue paper were lodged up his nose to stop the bleeding, but he still looked away defiantly from the trio with his arms crossed. Shikamaru just scratched the back of his head in annoyance and sighed.

"S-shikamaru-kun?" Hinata tried to get the lazy boy's attention. "How did you know he would run into a side alley?"

"Hmm?" Shikamaru hummed. "He kept running along the same street trying to mix in with the crowd. There were plenty of intersections where he could have turned at, but he kept to same street, so I figured he was trying to lose sight of us and duck into an alley on side. You can see through walls, so you were the best choice to trap him."

Hinata's eyes widened in wonder at Shikamaru's revelation; had he really planned that out so quickly? "So you used the cart as an opportunity for me to get out of sight and run down a side street?"

"Right." Shikamaru replied before putting his focus back on the thief that Chouji was watching intently. "So hand over our stuff, we don't have much time before our lunch break ends."

"Che." The thief spat as he reached into his pockets and grabbed the two wallets he had swiped from them and tossed them to their respective owners. Chouji though stood there tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his chips to be returned only to have the pickpocket stare at him with a curious look. "Will you stop the tapping?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The thief just looked at him even more confused. "MY CHIPS!?" Chouji yelled, his loud voice blowing back the hairs on their heads.

"Are you kidding?" The thief raised an eyebrow at him. "You scared me half to death and I dropped those chips when you first started chasing me."

All three of their mouths drop open at the revelation and the thief could hardly hold in the laughter at the sight. "Did you really just chase me for a bag of chips?" he laughed out loud. "That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time."

"You gotta be kidding me." Shikamaru muttered as he looked up towards the sky. He scratched his head in annoyance before turning and heading back to the main street."Whatever. Let's just go and try to find something to eat before we run out of time."

Chouji followed him with tears in the corners of his eyes and a slight sniffle at the loss of is chips. It took him a moment, but Shikamaru noticed that Hinata was not following him. Instead, she stood in front of the boy, biting her lip slightly and looking nervously at the ground. "Hinata? What's up?"

"Umm…" She stood there in front of the pickpocket, trying to find the words she wanted to say. "W-what's your name? And why did you steal from us?"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he looked up at her before quickly reverting back to his agitated self. "Name is Michio. And I doubt one of you _**clan kids **_could understand."

Hinata stepped back a bit, surprised and confused by his answer to her question. Shikamaru and Chouji walked back over to the two to hear the conversation better. Chouji looked the most puzzled of the three and questioned him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please," he grumbled. "Like any of you know what it's like to not have a home, to have to steal to survive and just barely get enough to survive on. Tonight you all are gonna home to your big houses, have a hot meal, then get in your nice comfy bed. Enjoy it! Because I'm probably gonna be sleeping right here and eating whatever I can manage to scavenge!"

The three looked at him in shock as he ended his rant. Their faces were a mix of sadness and shock at what he had said. Chouji seemed most shocked. "Wait? You live on the streets?"

"What's wrong? Never seen someone homeless before?" Michio sneered at Chouji. Chouji steeped back, looking shocked.

"N-no…you just surprised me is all." Chouji defended himself, looking rather sheepish. "It's just…Konoha doesn't have very many and…"

"Yeah, well I guess when you have a perfect little existence, you don't notice things." Michio grumbled as he stood up in front of them. He wiped some dirt off of his pants and took the tissue paper out of his nose before turning and walking down the alley. He waved a hand at them as he left. "Anyway, I'm outta here."

"Wait a second." Shikamaru called out to him. He stopped quickly and faced Shikamaru, wondering what he wanted. He was surprised when Shikamaru tossed him some of the money out of his wallet. Surprise was quickly overcome by anger though.

"I don't need your pity!"

"Consider it payment then, for giving us a good chase." Shikamaru smirked before turning to leave, Chouji following his best friend. Hinata bit her lip and looked as if she wanted to say something else, but instead just bowed her head quickly and then followed the other two.

They were nearly out of the alleyway when they heard the sound of someone landing behind them and a muffled shout from Michio. They turned around quickly and their eyes widened in shock and fear. Standing there covering Michio's mouth was an Anbu with the red marking of a kitsune on his mask. Then, just as quickly as he appeared, the both of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving nothing in his trace.

OoOoOoOoO

The three walked down the hall quietly, each lost in their own thoughts as they recalled the event from less than ten minutes ago. They had decided immediately after to just head back to the academy, having all lost their appetite in the shock of the event.

"What do you think is going to happen to Michio?" Chouji whispered to the two as they entered the empty classroom.

"I'm sure he's fine." Shikamaru said, trying to reassure Chouji (and himself) at the same time.

"B-but isn't it a major crime to steal from a shinobi?" Hinata questioned as they all sat down.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth at the thought; he had secretly hoped the neither of them knew that piece of information about Konoha law. Stealing from a shinobi was a major crime in any village, simply because of the chance the shinobi might have been carrying some kind of critical information. Ninjas are naturally more relaxed in their home villages, so if someone were to manage to steal information from a ninja carrying information to the Hokage, it could be disastrous.

"We're just Genin though! I mean what could we possibly have?" Chouji tried to reason.

"That doesn't matter." Shikamaru muttered out. "Genin are sometimes used to run important documents from one part of the village to another. There's no real danger, so there's no problem with a Genin making the run. With the law in place, most people would never dare even consider stealing from one of us."

"S-still, he will be alright…right?" Hinata asked meekly, looking at the two pleadingly. They looked away uncomfortably from her gaze, neither of their expressions being very reassuring. Slowly, other students were starting to file into the classroom around them. Soon the room was almost full with Genin anxious to hear who their new sensei would be.

"I don't know…" Chouji whispered out as he took nervous glances around him. "You've heard the rumors about that Demon Shinobi right? They say he's the reborn Kyuubi."

"That's not what I heard!" The three were startled out of their conversation when Kiba turn around in his chair from below them. Apparently, Chouji wasn't quite quiet enough for the Inzuka to not hear their conversation. "I heard he just worships the Kyuubi and draws strength from him. And to get that power he has to sacrifice a virgin every full moon!"

"That's just stupid. Sacrificing a virgin is way too cult." Ino spoke out as the whole class started getting involved in the conversation. "I heard he gets his power be eating the hearts of everyone he kills, but sometimes he thirsts for the taste too. So he uses criminals to satisfy his needs!"

"I heard he once killed a Chuunin for accidently running into him."

"I heard he stands over six feet tall and is as wide as two men."

"My dad said he once mutilated over fifty people during an assassination mission using only an arm that he ripped off his first victim as a weapon."

Shikamaru's scowl just deepened as the whole class had joined in on the topic, each one having some crazy story related to a man that just snatched up a person right in front of his eyes. He could see that Hinata seemed incredibly confused and worried by all the gossips, while Chouji was listening to the stories turn more and more insane.

"Umm…" Hinata looked at her two new teammates, confused. "A year ago father said that the Demon Shinobi was an incredibly strong fighter that deserved our respect. And that all these things said about him are lies."

Apparently the rest of the class was too concentrated in their own stories to hear the quiet girl speak her mind, which Shikamaru was thankful for in all honestly. If one of them heard her speak up in defense for the demon, who knows what could have been said.

"My dad never talks about him, but I have heard all these rumors too." Shikamaru was starting to get a migraine from all the students talking so loudly around them. "But he did tell me that usually all lies are at least one grain of truth. So who knows…but it's all too troublesome to worry about, since we will probably never find out the truth."

"I know the really strong thing is true, though." Chouji pitched in with what little true info he did know. "I remember my dad say that he has one of the highest bounties in Konoha on his head. So he has to be really strong."

"Whatever." Shikamaru muttered as he put his head down on the desk in front of him and attempted to block out all the noise in the classroom. Chouji looked depressed that the conversation was ending already, but knew that this was just Shikamaru's personality. It wasn't long though until Iruka and Mizuki came in to see all the students talking to each other noisily.

OoOoOoOoO

"Alright, what's all this about?" Iruka yelled out. Normally, most students were quiet when it came time for them to find out who their teachers would be since they were nervous, but this group was clearly more interested in something else.

"What do you think, Iruka-sensei?! Does he get his power by worshiping the demon or by eating the hearts of his victims?!" one of the girls yelled out.

Iruka felt more confused than he ever had in his entire life. "Who?"

"The Demon Shinobi, of course!" several people yelled out at once, and instantly Iruka's eyes widened in understanding before quickly turning into a scowl at the students. Iruka cursed his luck that this type of conversation between the students would have to start now if all times, when the person himself would be showing up any minute to pick up his own batch of students.

"Enough of that! Do you really think that you all should be focusing on thoughtless rumors rather than concentrating on finding out who the teacher of your group is going to be?" His words had the desired effect as the students quickly sobered up, remembering why they were there and what they were about to enter into.

Of course Iruka had heard the same types of rumors that all of the children had heard, including the ones he thought were insane, and those that could hold some truth. The difference was that he had heard the rumors from shinobi along with those from the civilian population. Most rumors in the shinobi community had to do with his level of strength and how he had so quickly risen in the bingo book. Many of the higher-ranking ninja held a great deal of respect for him, so it was mostly those ranked lower that had some sort of spite for the person.

The civilians were entirely different though. They were completely spite-filled and demeaning, talking about how he had obtained his power through evil means or murdered innocents for fun. Many of the rumors were completely ridiculous, but they did their job in breeding hate and suspicion of the man. Iruka had been taught that at least one small part of every lie is truth; he could only hope that the truth was that the people who started these rumors were simply very afraid.

"Now then!" Iruka shouted out, deciding to leave his troubling thoughts for later. "I'll start listing off the sensei for each team, and then that group will leave with them as soon as they come to pick you up. Now then, Team One…"

OoOoOoOoO

It was about the point that Shikamaru decided that he would just tune out Iruka's talking until it came time for his team's turn. What would the point be in hearing what sensei ever team had? Nothing, that's what, so obviously it didn't involve him.

"I hope we get a good sensei…" Chouji whispered to the two. Shikamaru gave a quick grunt of agreement and he could see Hinata nod her head slightly in agreement, but that was the only real conversation between the three as the names were listed off and different Jounin entered the room and left with their teams. Everything seemed rather routine until the name was read off for Team Seven.

"Team Seven's sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka looked up from his clipboard at the three students sitting near each other with a annoyed and sorry look on his face. "Sorry, but Kakashi-san is usually late to these types of things. So you will probably be waiting a little while…"

"_A long while"_ he added mentally as he started reading off team eight and nine's sensei.

Shikamaru sat up and looked to the front of the classroom with probably the most attention he had ever given anything during his time at the Academy. His teammates both sat up a little straighter as well. They knew their turn was coming now and their future was about to be put in the hands of the person about to come through the door.

"Team Ten's sensei is…Naruto…"

"…like the ramen topping?" Shikamaru muttered out as some of the nervousness in his body left him.

"I like him already." Chouji commented happily with a smile.

The smile didn't last very long though as the door at the front of the classroom slid open and a cloaked figure walked through. Gasps were heard all around the classroom and several girls passed out in a fright as the figure of all their gossip walked through the door. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata's mouths were open in shock as the Demon Shinobi of Konoha stood in front of their class looking directly at them.

"Team Ten! You're with me!" he yelled out happily.

Not quite a two year wait this time eh? But still much longer than I anticipated. I apologize sincerely for that, but family emergencies, which I will probably explain in more detail at a later time, required me to be out of state for a good while these past few months. Which is actually the reason I wasn't able to answer a great deal of the private messages I received and I really apologize for that, since I do enjoy talking to people about manga and other stories, but I am back now if you would like to try again.

I want to thank my beta RageofKyuubi too. He was very patient with getting me to write this while I was out of town lol. And to those that private messaged me to be a beta, I am sorry I couldn't respond to all of you, but I am always looking for opinions on story progress. So if you want to try again feel free. Anyway thanks a lot, read and review!


End file.
